The Created Void
by Ren09
Summary: Sequel to A Boy Brushed Red...He's back, thirsty for truth, blood, and revenge. He torn between dark and light,gradually his memory comes back to him as flashs of his loved ones beckon him home.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is the sequel to a boy brushed red living black and white**

**-+-**

"_Vlad, Vlad." The soothing voice kept calling his name, beckoning him. "Vlad, come here." He obeyed, drifting to the woman's open arms and hugging her tightly. Her gentle hands were smoothing down his ruffled raven locks, "where have been Vlad."_

_He offered the strange woman a quizzical look, "Right here Aunt Nelly." Again, he wrapped his arms around her tightly with a squeeze. When he felt the woman shaking in his grip, he pulled away to get a better look at the woman's face only to see that tears were leaking out the corner of hers._

"_What's wrong Aunt Nelly?"_

_The woman continued to sob ignoring the boy below her as heaving sobs reverberated throughout her body. "why?"_

"_Why what?" Vlad asked, he patted her side trying to get her attention when suddenly he felt the woman being pulled away from him. A horrible gut-wrenching feeling lay in his stomach, as the woman got farther and farther way._

"_Wait!" he called out for her, his arm extended. "Don't go, please don't!" Repeatedly he called her name but the woman only continued to sob into her hands till she was gone completely._

_Now Vlad was alone in the dark void, only him. He couldn't remember anything; he didn't remember how he knew that the woman's name was Nelly. It just came to him, like an instinct. He wasn't aware that he was a vampire or even a male half-human. He was a thing a floating in this dark abyss forever…_

Mia watched the boy twitch in his sleep. Watching the boys eyes move behind his eyes lids and his eyebrows scrunch up like he was in pain. A breathing mask was put over his mouth just in case the boy decided to pass over. Other tubs and needles were hooked up to his wrist feeding him blood so he wouldn't starve.

Every so often the boy's weak heart would accelerate, the heart monitor beeping wildly. Mia never understood how D'ablo got all this equipment but he had his ways, she was sure of it. To calm the boy, she reached out with gently fingers and long, crimson nails to stroke the boys cheeks. Immediately, the boy's tense expression relaxed. Smooth lines plastered his face and resume sleep.

Ever since the two vampires dug up the boy's grave then replaced it with dirt again, the boy has been in a coma. It's been three months now, and the only reaction they've been able to receive were these vivid dreams that boy kept having. His eyes were quiver and he would get this pain expression.

Mia was getting tired of watching him day in and day out with no change at all in the boy's behavior. She wanted to test him, like D'ablo said they would. She was elated when they brought him home, she hoped to play with him a little bit more. However, it's hard to control a puppet that's not even conscious itself.

With a sigh, she waited till the boy awakens.

"_Hey Vlad" He spun around, eyes landing on a boy with brown hair and dark eyes. Henry? The boy nodded; let's play Race to Armgeddon 2. Without question Vlad obeyed, following the boy where ever he went. However, they just kept walking never getting anywhere in this dark abyss. _

_Vlad looked around before saying, "Are we there yet?"_

_Henry paused, standing erect and stiff slowly he turned and face Vlad. Blood dripped from his neck onto the collar of his shirt. "What happened?" Vlad gasped._

"_You." Henry pointed. _

"_Me?" Vlad stood dumbfounded, with his mouth wide open. Then the boy too, faded into darkness. When he took a step back he noticed that his sneakers were covered in something sticky. He kneeled down on one knee, using his index finger he swiped it over the sticky mess and brought a droplet of it to his nose. He lick it and shivered. It was soo good._

_Again, he dipped his finger in the lovely substance and began licking it greedily till he was on his hands and knees. Soon his palms and clothing was soaked with the stuff. He stopped when caught a reflection of himself. He saw a boy with a grim and cruel curved smile on his face; one fang protruding from his upper lip, a purple glint sparkled in his eyes. But the face wasn't the part that disturbed him, the bloody mess all over his face and cheeks. _

_He froze and looked at his trembling hands backing away from the horrible mess. He knew what happened to those people now; he did horrible things to them. Caused such a pain and misery unintentionally, but still didn't know who they were. What relation did he have with them?_

_A dark, throaty chuckle, _"you know boy," _it laughed. He turned and twisted looking around for the voice when it called out again. "You know who they are. Now remember!" _

The boy's eyes snapped open, then his body began thrashing around frantically in the bed. The monitors were flailing wildly, till Mia whipped out syringe pressed into his elbow sedating the boy.

She smiled, phase one was complete.

-+-

Its' been over year since the boy's death. Otis has yet to return to Bathory, he sees no point now. Occasionally he would send Nelly a letter of status. But with each letter it felt more like a list of feelings and outings, then a letter when Otis wrote to her. He felt regret, like he was being too distance with the woman. However, the pain was unrelenting for the old vampire. It was like every time he thought of the boy, the pain came just as worse than before.

He was with Vikas in Siberia far away from any of the Elysia council. Even with D'ablo gone others still were after his arrest. Not that it bothered him, it should be the least of his worries and frustration but it wasn't. Every time he fed, he got the image of his nephew; scared, helpless and alone. He rarely drank and it showed. His stomach frail and thin, skin over cheekbones prominent and tight with sunken eyes into his skull, he did not look well.

Then, the days were worst. When he would sleep, the nightmares would come but they weren't bloodied and malevolent. No, it involved his nephew all alone in a dark place, being tortured over and over again, and used against his will. His huddled form would look up from the ground, and Otis could see the tears filling up in those big round eyes. Asking him 'why' followed by a 'don't go', and the dream would fade.

Otis would wake up gasping for air, soaked in sweat. With lack of sleep and food, his body and mind was getting weak. Even Vikas feared that his strength wouldn't be enough to protect him. And so he encouraged the vampire to keep his strength up, eat what he could and offered drug to aid his sleeping disorder.

However the old vampire wanted no help whatsoever. He grunted, "That's all right, Vikas", his voice grim and monotony. "I do not require such help." He would wave off his old friend and vanish into the shadows, returning in a much worse state than Vikas remembered. He needed help, Vikas knew that. Ever since the death of nephew Otis seemed to fair worse then he imagined. But, Vikas was running out of options. He didn't know who he could turn to.

Then, a thought struck him. He wondered how that human female was doing. How was she enduring this agonizing year without her son? Not any better than Otis himself, Vikas went to a phone and made a call.

-+-

He slung the backup over his right shoulder staring off into space for second before slamming his locker shut. His un-cut blond was running into his, he shook his head and brushed his bangs to the side. However, they just flung right back into his face, he sighed. Passing the goth group without so much as glance. He felt their eyes on them, their pity eyes. He hated that.

Even after a year they couldn't let it go. The death of…well you know. Why did they have to hold on to the dark and depressing memoires, why do they hold on to it and instead of letting it go like he did? Like Henry McMillan did, he let it go, sure he grieved but that was long time ago now he was trying to move on.

He balled up his fists and paused in mid-step. Gritting his teeth, he swung around and yelled, "would you quit staring!" Sprat was the first to avert his eyes, looking at the ceiling. October looked away sadly, her lip puckering. Andrew merely raised an eyebrow while Kristoff just took a deep drag of his cigarette.

Henry's chest was heaving, his eyes looking from behind blond locks furiously. His teeth bared like some wolf, his legs planted firmly on the ground, when a hand descended on his shoulder. When Henry turned, he relaxed his shoulders slumping and he stalked off with Joss after him.

On request, Henry's parent's asked Joss to stay this year with them. Help with Henry's loss, however Joss hasn't done much but be withdrawn himself. Although, Joss hasn't said much he's noticed the physical changes in cousin. Besides his shaggy hair, whiskers were beginning to sprout from the stubble of his chin which Henry seem to leave un-cared for. His clothes were bagging and he rarely engaged in any physical activities.

But who could blame him. He lost his best friend because of he couldn't help him the fight the darkness. No one can, he tried to tell Henry that but he would just yell like he did to those goth kids. Nothing Joss said or did made it better so he gave up.

As he followed close on the heels of Henry he caught a flash of brown hair. Meredith dragged her feet as she passed him, her gaze on her books. Similar physical appearances took their toll on Meredith as well. Her hair a mess, usually tied in a ratty and messy ponytail, skin as pale as…him, and her body thinner that most girls. She was only focused on her school now, she tried getting back into her normal cliques but it wasn't the same.

Joss was surprised that the girl did not move, however she has her reasons. He was sure, just like he had it. Rumors were spreading that this might be her last year here, but that might be just a rumor. Joss made a quick wave, but Meredith barely shifted her eyes from the floor. He frowned, calling out, "hey". Even that didn't get her attention; he needed to talk to her as well. He's been so focused on Henry that he's forgotten who was hurting the most.

By the time Joss looked up for Henry he was already gone. Joss swore under his breath. When that kid was mad, he would sprint like no other. By the time Joss reached him, Henry was already in class sitting down at the back of the class with a book in his hands. Which was unusual for Henry, he never read a text book much less read at all.

As Joss sat next to him he stared long and hard at the blond. "Henry McMillan. Actually reading, "he said in feigning astonishment. Henry barely offered him a glance, with a playful punch Joss said, "I'm just kidding cuz, you need to relax-".

He slammed the book down, "relax! I'm relaxed! Just leave me the god damn alone!"

Joss merely blinked unbothered by the outburst. Some students were offering them stares. "It's not your fault, so you shouldn't be punishing yourself. It happened over a year ago, Henry. Let it go". Joss whispered.

Henry only glared at him. He did let it go. It's those damn goth kids that won't let it go. He's forgotten about the whole thing. Joss is just being ridiculous; the memory is already gone, forgotten. He's let it go, hasn't he? Did he?

With his grim face set, he gently placed the book to the side. "I have let it go. I have." He said it as if to prove it to himself.

Joss only nodded, looking forward at the board but not actually seeing it. Class was starting, bell rung about five minutes ago. The teacher was discussing about this year's expectations and goal, but Joss just blotted it out. Too busy on focusing on how to deal with this whole thing, before Henry did something really crazy.

Now the teacher was introducing a new student, but who cares another sucker stuck here in Bathory High. Joss shifted his eyes to Henry, whose face was buried behind long hair. He was fiddling with his pencil turning it, rotating it quickly. Then, he set it on the desk and began drumming his fingers obnoxiously. He rolled his eyes; he was acting like a drug addict with Vl-, Joss stopped himself. Even the name brought sadness to his heart, he didn't like his feeling taking control of him.

Anyway, ever since his death it was like he was his drug now that he's gone it's like he' s going through withdrawal. It bothered Joss greatly. Maybe he should try to get Henry back into the old sports again, run for student council. Anything was better than this Henry.

The new student was walking down the aisle looking for a seat while teacher was writing on the board. Joss slouched in his chair; he hated school missing his job more and more each day. At least it took away the painful remainder of loss. The kid chooses a spot in front of Henry. Joss looked at the new kid for a moment before shrugging, deciding whether friend or foe. It took a second and he registered it as a friend.

With a sigh, he leaned to the side whispering to Henry, "Hey, maybe after school we could see if there are any baseball tryouts." Joss waited for response, when he didn't get one he frowned looking over at the boy when he noticed his eyes were fixed on the boy in front of him. Joss followed his gaze, trying to see what he saw but got nothing. Joss looked back at Henry, and raised an eyebrow. Seeing a new light in the boy's eyes, he seemed to be sitting up straight, and small smile was creeping at the corner of his lips.

Joss repeated himself, "hey, Henry did you-"

"shh" Henry held up a hand, and reached up and tapped the kid in front of him. Joss sighed, fine if Henry wanted to ignore him that was fine for now but later he would get that boy into some activities.

"Hey," The kid in front of Henry jumped with a start and turned around.

"Yeah", his voice was just a whisper; long raven locks covered one side of his face and cascaded to this shoulder with chocolate brown eyes.

"You're new?"

The boy nodded.

"Wanna hang?" Henry asked enthusiastically, "Could show you around this place."

The kid shrugged, "okay," then turned as the teacher began lecturing.

Joss's mouth was wide open. What just happened? Henry just shifted from a dark hole to a bright solar flare. One minute he's withdrawn and the next alive. This kid…he narrows his eyes at him whatever affect he has on Henry, he didn't like it.

He was beginning to think that this person will be classified as a neutral, rather than a friend. He would keep his eyes on him and Henry. As Joss stared at the boy, he tried once more to figure him out. He didn't detect anything from him, no trace of evil, magic, nothing. It was like he was totally human; once more his eyes shifted to Henry. His smile getting wider, who or what is this boy? A replacement?

Throughout the duration of the class he kept his eyes on the new boy, wondering the how this turn out for the both of them.

-+-

**What do you guys think? you like? This will get better I promise. So excited to be writing this story again, as always pretty please review ^,^**

**Vlad: More torture?**

**Me: *gasp* missed you Vladdie, and yes more toture**

**Vlad: Great**

**Me: it is, please review**


	2. Chapter 2

-+-

"Yes." His voice was grave, as he spoke over the line. The woman nodded solemnly, gulping back a lump in her throat. She understood the situation, but she really didn't want to deal with it as of now. She had to work extra hours to pay off the funeral and keep up with bills, far too exhausted for any more stressed. But she was weak, now she didn't have the energy to say no. Although she argued that 'him' being here would worsen the situation not aid it. She had her heart too weak and battered; if she couldn't take care of herself then how could she take care of another. Maybe they could comfort one another…that what she thought when the service ended. That she and Otis would comfort one another with their enemy gone they could live in peace.

She was wrong; Otis could not bear living with a human not now. Her house smelled like the boy. He feared that he couldn't compose himself every time he entered that place and he would break down and cry. And so he left, far away from the human hoping to rid of his human moments with her and move on. However, according to Vikas he wasn't doing any better farther away from them.

Making a friendly call didn't help the woman either, a sob escaped her lips the moment she heard his voice. But after some whispering words of comfort he told her of the predicament, almost begging for her to consider comforting Otis, just for a short time. To catch up and maybe remember happier days rather than the sad ones, Nelly nodded, "okay," she sniffed.

"But I don't see any reason why we should see each other, it won't do any good." There was a pause on other end, and she wasn't sure if he hung up already. She opened her mouth to speak, as if he was there when he interrupted.

"I think it's what you both need." And he hung up.

-+-

He was practically shoving him outside. "C'mon Otis think of it as an adventure." Vikas pushed the scrawny vamp outside, into the cold.

"I think I had enough adventures," Otis was sleeping peacefully, three am when Vikas tore the covers of the man's body. After a few moans and groans, Vikas suggested that Otis needed something, a closure.

But Otis had was stubborn, like Thomas, would not do anything against his own wishes. Bags were under his eyes, hair in disarray and uncombed as if he lost interest in his own appearance. He also hasn't eaten well either. A once a week feeding sometimes not even that.

"Whatever, it is Vikas it can wait." The ancient vampire scoffed, but Vikas held him fast. His nails digging into the soft flesh of his upper arm, Vikas eyes locked with the other.

"This is not debatable, Otis."

Otis merely raised an eyebrow, after a tense second he shrugged his arm out of Vikas grip. His eyes shifted to the right than up, finally finding a suitable place to rest his eyes towards the ground. He sighed, "Vikas….let me…rest".

His eyes lifted from the ground, "let me…be." His lips were a fine line, as if speaking wore him out. He walked past the ancient one, back inside his room into the depths of his mourning.

-+-

The blonds' long shaggy hair flopped over his forehead to his eyes. He shook his head but uselessly the bangs fell back over his face. Frantically he searched for the darken hair boy that was so intriguing. But what about the kid made him so intriguing? Henry pondered for a moment before a hand dropped on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, filling with excitement in hopes that it might be the new kid. When he turned all his joy was swept away.

"Joss."

"Hey, when school is over. You usually can go straight home."

Henry shook his head, turning around he searched once more the boy, "I'm waiting for someone."

While his cousin watched Henry shift side to side, as if some type of energy has been given to the boy. His eyes narrowed, it's not like he didn't like seeing his cousin so happy. It's just…so sudden. Ever since the beginning of class too. Ever since…him.

Henry left Joss, floating towards the new kid. "Hey," Henry's face beaming, "what took you so long?"

The new kid shrugged, "got held up." He slung his backup over his shoulder as the two walked out of the school's entrance. Joss was trailing slowly from behind regarding the scene before him analyzing the new kid for any sudden movements or tricks he might pull.

Twice the new kid looked over his shoulder at Joss but resumed speaking to the blonde.

"So hey, I was thinking you could hang at my house for a little awhile do homework," Henry chuckled, "…than play some good old fashion video game-"

"Can't"

The two came to a halt, well Henry did and with that so did new boy. "What? Why not!"

Long, silky black locks fell over the boy's face almost in shame. "Something came up." His eyes flickered to a black Ferria that was parked in front of the school. They way it purred as if it was a predator of machines all on its own.

Henry didn't seem to notice the vehicle, but Joss did. He just narrowed his eyes at the thing.

"Like what?" Henry was outraged, and at the same time hurt. His face was turning red, but he couldn't find a reason why to be made at the boy besides being dumped. As soon as his angered entered his system, if just as easily washed away. Again, he felt empty and hollow. "Ok," he said almost silently, "maybe, maybe some other time."

Before the kid could even utter a word, Henry was already walking towards his car.

"Yeah some other time", the kid whispered before running towards the Ferria. A dark figure stepped, with a dark trench coat and ray-bans covering his eyes. Although Henry was walking away with his head down, Joss was watching the whole scene before him coolly as the kid sprinted towards the dark machine.

The kid stopped breathlessly, "sorry…"

"Get in the car" the voice was just like ice, cold, prickling, and downright chilling. The kid only nodded, however the man grabbed the kid's wrist. "Do not repeat the same mistake". He squeezed tightly enough to allow a small whimper from the boy.

Joss's eyes widen slightly, his steps slowing. "Henry, loo-"

"Oh yeah I forgot". Henry's head swiveled around, "Hey," he yelled, "what your-"

Already the Ferria was skidding down the road, with the tires spinning and screeching into the distance.

"-name." Henry finished. His eyes lowered to the ground. He stood like that for a moment before turning around.

However, Joss was still staring at the direction the car was going. "You coming Joss," Henry never looked back but kept walking.

With a turn of his heel he jogged up his cousin. He opened his mouth to say something reassuring but he looked into his eyes. Henry pupils were widening, getting dark. He was going deep inside himself where nothing could touch him and nothing gets through to him.

He closed his mouth knowing anything he said wouldn't reach him.

-+-

He was afraid. And he usually wasn't afraid of anything. That's already been stripped from him.

Fear.

All other fears cannot override what he endured early summer. But this could possibly top this one. He coughed into his fist. Little bits of mist emitting from his lips.

His fists raised it hovered slightly over the wood. It didn't take long for him to get to his destination. Or Vikas suggested destination. With a little nudge of his mind, Vikas had him out the door. And back in Bathory in no time.

He'd give anything not to be here. But maybe Vikas had a plan to bringing him here. He only knew this would shutter his already deaden heart once he saw her face. He couldn't endure that look on her face of abandonment, sorrow, and loneliness. She must feel just as broken as he, a broken man unaware of the world going by him.

He sighed, raising his fist.

He knocked twice.

No answer.

One light came from the living room. That shone through this dark, cloudy night. He tried honing on his senses detecting for any signs of her presence.

None.

He only heard the wind ruffling the leaves in the tree.

He frowned. It's not like her to be out at this hour. He didn't believe she would resort to such extremes when dealing with these circumstances.

Several human activities ran through his mind in an instant.

Drinking.

Smoking.

Clubbing.

Drugs.

Cutting…

He shuttered at the thought, and his gums got strangely sore.

He sighed; he didn't believe _she _was like that. Although he never witnessed her in such a states. His eyebrows narrowed, no he didn't believe that.

Again, he raised he fist knocking harder this time.

Again, no answer.

A bitter smile creep over his features. How fortunate that she wasn't here. Making it slightly easier for him. He sighed, picking up his bag and descending down the steps. He walked down the street where they intersected. Car whizzed by him, unnoticing to the man in the shadows. He sighed; a tightening feeling was building in his chest.

Looking both ways before crossing the street, he paced towards his car.

However, deep inside a sadden thread tighten around his heart, that he wouldn't get to that beautiful face…at least not for awhile.

With his keys out he unlocked his car.

It was only lasted five seconds…

That's when he heard the screeching of tires; saw the two beams of lights, and the clanging of metal colliding together.

First, he smelled the blood before he saw it. Then, he turned and saw it. Spilling thickly into a puddle that was ever expanding. Once he realized whose blood it really was, his gums were suddenly hurting worse than before.

And his eyes gleamed with hunger.

-+-

The boy watched the accident happen in a blur. But he had to see this person who's been haunting his dreams ever since. The woman that was smiling held her arms open like the mother he never had. Not like the mother that was always clawing at his arms.

Mia.

He shivered at the name.

He got out of the house before his father could order him to anything else. He liked strolling the nightly streets. But a person was towards him with his head hung low. Quickly the boy hid in the bushes, watching as the man removed his keys from his pockets. The man didn't even seem to notice the insignificant kid.

A loud humming noise was coming closer to the man. Like a growling wolf, its two eyes of yellow beams were edging closer to the man. And when he turned, the boy recognized him. Again, another imaged flashed in his mind.

A stern face with harden eyes. Another flash of a gentle smile with a twinkle in his eyes, would rock him to asleep then he would kiss the boy on the forehead.

Flash

This man.

He's so familiar.

The boy wondered why he was suddenly getting such a happy feeling. A feeling he never once experienced. He wanted to reach out and touch the man. Understand what gave him this feeling…that was indescribable.

Without even noticing, he stepped out of the bushes. With a shaking hand reaching out to the pale face dark haired man.

But that growling wolf coming closer to the man, ready to sink his fangs deep into his flesh and tear him apart. But he wasn't going to let that happen.

He didn't run, he sprinted, with all his strength. The wolf was gaining on him, its blinding light making everything sightless.

Something like the sound of tearing metal could be distinguished within the light.

But the smell was stronger. Thicker, deeper and oh so good. It made his stomach rumble. But the wolf already has is fangs sunk inside him. On top of him, ruining any chance he had to get a closer to this man. The man that was in his dreams tormenting him. That has haunted him ever since he's been 'awaken'.

However, at least the man was safe.

Well, the boy thought so.

And as he was swallowed up by light, he felt the glowing feeling once more whether from the light or the man.

He did not know.

-+-

**Okay long long long time no see, but Ive missed this story and really want to right again.**

**Reviews are lovely and so are flames…probably deserve them.**

**Anywho Vladdie? His nowhere to found…oh there he is**

**Vlad: Im not here**

**ME: anyway just reviews!!!! Are sooo nice**

**Thanks to all who are still amazingly loyal, wouldn't be writing if it weren't for you guys!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Face-down.

The petite silhouette was ragged, soaked object. An ever-growing black puddle seemed to seep from the being. Its face could not be distinguish, not with the black hoodie concealing the head. Legs apart, one arms above its body the other by its side. It did not stir.

The car was dented in at the grill, smoke rising from the hood, and glass scattered everywhere yet repelled by the small figure. Not a fragment close to the body, but one was imbedding deep into Otis's leg. He didn't even register the pain emitting from his calf. With disbelief and a side of hunger, he gazed around him. The vehicle's headlights were dangling like loose ropes from the front, the windshield cracked in half.

His gaze flickered from the vehicle to the body to his own. Mere bruises throbbed over his vampiric body that could be easily healed with a thought. But his mouth throbbed worse of all. His fangs were biting deeper into his lower lip. No longer could the hunger be restrained.

"Gng," slowly the petite woman raised their head from the steering wheel. Blinking her eyes into focus she stared around her car. Thickly she swallowed something in her throat it tasted like copper. Something was spinning around her head like her brain was melting and dripping out the side of her head. Her head tilt back resting on the head rest. With a heavy sigh slowly she gripped the steering wheel tightly, using it as a leverage to bring her head back down.

At first she thought she was hallucinating. Squinting through the foggy hazy she could make a shadowy figure. With glowing eyes and white gleaming fangs moving stealthy through the dark. Her mind must be playing tricks on her. This reminded her so much of…she swallowed again. This time the swallow as thicker than before.

Tasteless.

Wetness filled her eyes and her grip tightened so that her knuckles whiten.

Her mind was surely being cruel, tormenting not just her mind but her heart as well. The damn figure wouldn't fade, wouldn't dissipate, _just go away. _

If the figure wouldn't leave she would force it. Fiddling for the door handle, her hands brushed over the chrome handle. Yet the door wouldn't budge. _Why wouldn't it move?_ Frantic she yanked and struggled. Dealing with her life, trying to move on, and this pops up. _No! _ Not now.

As yanked and pulled till her muscles wore out, something caught in her peripheral vision. That foggy haze wasn't a haze at all but smoke. Smoke emitting from a car. Her car!

Finally the situation came rushing back to her. The rushing of the car, the screeching of tires, the tearing of metal, and then nothingness.

_Oh god. Did I…_

Tear was already streaking down her face. Hallucination aside she had to get out of this vehicle. She had to see if anyone needed help, if she hit…

She didn't let the thought finish. Using all of the force of body she pushed out the door, stumbling as her shoes hit the pavement.

Like the predator he was he stalked the face-down figure. Circled it his eyes raking over the blood that was flowing, dripping into the cracks of the pavement. He licked his lips, running a tongues over his fangs. He paused, just at the head of the silhouette.

Crouching in predator style, he aimed to sink in fangs deep into the hoodie and skin and all. He would rip through the fabric and flesh, and get his reward.

"Oh my god!" Otis barely registered the woman's voice. All focus on the hunt.

The woman footing was off, half running half walking toward the figure. She had to reach out once to steady herself but regained her balance regardless. Ignoring Otis she kneels down, "what happened?"

It takes a moment for Otis to compose himself. His breathing ceasing. This woman's…scent was more delectable than the one at his feet.

The woman was breathing funny, like more or less ran a mile than couple feet. She repeated herself, "what happened?" Her body was shaky, "did I…" Tears were running through her blood caked face. Blood that was oozing from her forehead. Otis licked his lips once more.

Then he breathes once more. His breathing leaving him in a rush. His eyes were slowly analyzing this woman till he saw her eyes. He was breathing faster, faster than ever before. Life was filling his lung, passion and longing and love.

"Nelly?"

He wasn't sure if he spoke loud enough. With all hunger forgotten he couldn't not bring himself to harm this beautiful, exquisite creature.

But Nelly wasn't aware of his presence, shaking and tentative hands reached out ignoring the blood that was soaking her nurse shoes.

Strong hands wrapped around her's, "Nelly."

She looked at him than back at the figure, "please, tell me what happen? Did I do this?" Her words almost slurred together.

Otis frowned, his hands cupping her face so that the she would look at him, "Nelly. It's me. Nelly?"

She wasn't listening, pursing her lips so that they were a tight thin line, brow thick with sweat and tears falling onto Otis's hand. "Please, just go away. You're not here…not anymore."

"But I 'am. I'm really here."

"No," she moaned.

"Please believe me." Then, he pushed his vampire lips firm and hard on her's. "It is me."

He pulled away slowly rubbing his thumb along her cheeks wiping away blood.

Swallowing she nodded, "what happened?"

They both looked at the figure laying on the ground. Before turning him over, Nelly with fluttering fingers felt for any broken bones. Running her hands along her person's sides, shoulders, and neck…strange. Nothing was broken everything intact.

As she made her 'scan', Otis gripped the glass in calf and yanked it out. He winced and threw the chunk of glass in the darkness. He closed his eyes letting his cells and tissues connect and heal itself.

When he glanced back at the person, it was already turned over. Blood spilled over its face, matting it's hair with blood streaking all over the individual's face. The hood covered the majority of his scalp, but wet blackness stuck to his foraged. Nelly was checking is pulsing, while Otis filled her in of the incident. He noticed her flinch when he mentioned the crash, but didn't comment.

She withdrew a sharp tool from her nurse coat, cutting away the fabric. Underneath the real damage was revealed. Soaked from the chest down as a something wet and thick.

Otis's nostrils flared, "I better…"

Nelly quickly shot him a glance, "have you not been feeding well?" She took notice to his near-skeletal frame.

She resumed her working removing more tools from her pocket. "Yes." With his nose plugged he also looked away. The sight was worse than smell.

"Why?"He didn't answer that one. It was obvious. Wasn't?

She sighed, was she any better, "guess we both fared the-"

The figure beneath her began to stir, "gnh." Eyes movement behind eyelids and fingertips twitching, _but he shouldn't be able to move, not yet._

This was beyond any medical reasoning she has witness. She should be calling an ambulance…_now!_ But the boy, yes it was a boy a teenage boy was moving as if nothing has happened. His head shaking to the side, "mmf nice."

"Son?" Otis was demanding yet soothingly, "Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

Nelly was astounded, her eyes flickering from the boy to the car. That dent…should have killed him. Her eyes narrowed, "Otis?"

He looked up her raising an eyebrow, "Tell me again, how the accident happened?" She was running her hands over the bloodied-neck, checking for broken bones, lacerations, any sign of damage. Tears were mixing with blood, blood mixing with dirt, some bleeding onto her finger and underneath her nails. Jutting her trembling lip, she sucked in a breath, "did you c-c-call…anyone?"

Irrational. Otis leafed through her thoughts, thoughts that were frantic. One after another would come replace the next thought process. She wasn't even rash enough to hear him calling her name. "Nelly, Nelly."

Her eyes were sunken, tired obviously she just got out of work. "Did you call anyone? Did you? Because I cant! I can't deal with anymore death right now!" Her hands blood-soaked trembling above the body, her lashes soaked with tears. "I killed him. Oh god I killed him."

Otis was gripping her trembling; her body was doing violent spasms. "Shh, no Nelly you didn't. Look he's breathing-"

"I killed Vlad!" She moaned, wounded even as if she was the in pain on the ground, not the boy. Her eyes darting hysterically to the night sky looking for answers, with palms open. More tears stained her shirt and hung from her cheek. Otis was now beginning to see the consequences of leaving this woman behind. Almost to the brink of losing her sanity, in one slick movement he grasped her shoulders embracing her tightly. Much too tightly than needed cutting off her air. She gasped.

"Not your's. Mine. My fault, my doing. Mine." Whispering words into her into her neck.

Hiccupping a sob she opened her mouth when the figure below her groaned again.

"Gnn." Otis quickly kissed Nelly and attended to the boy. No human, bleeding this much should be alive. Nor he should be getting up and he was getting up. He shook his head once, burying in his face into the palms of his hands. "Ah" he hissed, he gently poked his where blood like a waterfall was gushing out. "That's not good," he moreover muttered to himself neglecting the audience he had.

"Son? How are you...? Are you ok?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Couldn't conjure a single explanation…unless he wasn't human.

But the boy wasn't listening like he was alone. "Father will be furious," muttered again gripping his side.

"Son?" The boy started at the man's voice. "Are you ok?" A rough hand was gripping his shoulder.

Slowly the boy raked his eyes over the man, a small smile splaying across his face. _He was safe_. And for some reason that brought relief to him, a relief that swept away his paranoia of his father's abuse he predicted when he got home. "I-I think I 'am."

Otis studied him analyzing and memorizing his features. Dark cocoa eyes with long black hair, shoulder length. Pale even for boy who lived in bathory. The image of him brought a horrible reminder that he looked away. Without looking he asked, "How is it that you alive?"

This time the boy looked away, "I-I-I don't know," then he groaned or feigning groaning Otis noticed. As he gripped his sides through clenched teeth, "god this stings." Some of Otis's embrace must have rationalized Nelly for she quickly prodded the boy's side. A side bloody and covered almost what looked like deep blank ink blotches. "We should get you to a hospital, I don't think I can save you even if you are ok."

"No please no hos'pil," he moaned.

"Look kid you losing blood too fast for me, you can't just walk away." She was all professional now. Nurse Nelly making a diagnosis, "now just hold tight for a bit. I'm gonna directly call the-"

"Already on it" Otis had Nelly's phones in his ear, informing of the place and their location. "You're hurt too." He caressed her forehead.

"NO!" The boy wailed. Otis closed the phone. "Please! I can't go!"

"Regardless there're on their way."

"No I can't!"

"Why honey?" Nelly was stroking his hair with affection trying to calm the boy. His chest was heaving like he was the corned rabbit facing a coyote.

"I just can't!" The two adults exchanged a look. When Otis tried to penetrate his mind all he got was a brick wall. _What is he?_

Nelly sighed, exhausted mentally and physically. "You have to, we all do. Just in case." She said with soothingly.

The boy looked at her liking the way she spoke. It was more enduring that his mother's high, screeching voice. It was more compassionate than his mother's strict and inconsiderate tone. And the man was the most considerate of them all. He noticed the way the man intensely looked at him as if he was precious.

His father never saw him as much. Or as anything at all but a tool. And now his tool was damaged. Shredded, unusable, unwanted. He shuddered at the thought. Where would he go if…?

The woman next to him sighed, a slight pang of guilt washed through the boy. Guilt for the burden he's cause such a kind, compassionate woman. Someone who shouldn't deal with the likes him.

"Look," she said coaxingly yet her voice did not shield the exhaustion that laid underneath. "We'll take you to the hospital." Before the boy began to protest she quickly spoke, "only me and Otis will attend your wounds. But please," she's begging now either for sleep or for this night to end, "we need better and efficient equipment, if not…" Her lids lowered fearing the worse for this child.

"I vow no one will know of this." Otis squeezed the boy's leg reassuringly. He hoped to end this night quickly for both Nelly and the boy. Her head didn't look so good either and his thirst…And this boy, this boy was something foreign.

"Thank you, Otis." Her hands cupped her own; as she smiled it revealed the only life in the fatigued woman's face. She looked better when she was staring into eyes or touching his hand. Healthier, alive…healed even.

The boy's eye flickered between the two. He could not ignore these kind-hearted people who were so determined to save his life, as if it held any value. The something he's never witnessed before. "All right, just you two. No one else." The boy very much enjoyed the couple's help. He saw something deeper in their bond than he's seen in his own parents. It wouldn't leave their side even if he wanted to. He felt a deep protectiveness; _if they wanted I would be their tool._ _They were worth protecting not like…_Longing filled him he owed these people what they wanted. He would give it to them.

And at last return to the shadows. People like these two shouldn't witness the shadows he's bears. Despite his longing, he didn't belong not with them not with his parents, nowhere. He wondered if he ever will.

In the distance the wailing of red and blue echoed into the moonless night.

**Sorry it took soo long to write. Vlad says hi to all his adoring and loving fanfic fans!**

**Vlad: hmph**

**ME: he just shy**

**Vlad: yea that's it, 'I'm shy'**

**ME: touchy**

**Vlad: *rolls eyes***

**ME: *tickles***

**Vlad: *laughs uncontrollably* p-please s-stop haha**

**ME: Now say the magic word**

**Vlad: p-p-p-please s-stop hahaha**

**ME: nuuuu**

**Vlad: please, please review !**

**ME: *nodding* that's right, reviewing pretty please (we both love it)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They are the best whether flames or not…love the fact you took the time to say something. Let's keep them coming! **

The boy was dreaming again. Dreaming of those faces that haunted his memories, that only ushered in a longing desire to find them but this dream felt more like a memory than anything else.

"_So… this is what you have chosen. You want to give up your chance to have a normal family and friends, free of pain and suffering?" A girl, a beautiful girl was holding something long and straight and it was pointed straight for him._

_In reply he was yelling, screaming at this wretched female. Didn't she understand he could never have a normal life? He was never normal to begin with. And he never will be._

_Then the pointed weapon was released and it hit her target. Everything faded in the arrows awake. The monsters, the darkness, the pain was replaced by a shining light. The sun shone once more piercing through grey skies revealing not a girl but a woman._

_A gentle, compassionate woman with her arms open and smiling said, "Come, my dear." Flower petals danced around her, scattering around her feet. A man came up from behind, placing a warm but firm hand on her shoulder. When he smiled, he revealed nothing but perfect white human teeth. His dark hair was fashionable combed back out of his pale face._

_The couple was perfect, dressed accordingly to another time period. In Victorian-style attire, the man withdrew something a pocket watch from the inside of his jacket. "C'mon my boy. You're going to be late." He replaced the watch back inside his coat and smiled._

_But late for what? The boy tilted his head. He opened his mouth to speak but no words could be uttered. Instead something else happened._

_The man repeated himself, draping an arm around his wife. "You're going to be late." _

_At the boy's feet everything was decaying. The flowers wilting, shriveling up into ashes as if they were burning, folding in on themselves. Soot and ash only seemed to expand from around the boy in a perfect circle. As the boy watched as his circle of death grew, the air around him shimmered. His hair flying in the wind and the skies turning from blue to grey to black; it was like a plaque._

_Devouring all that was life in the boy's footsteps he was afraid to look up at the couple. They were still smiling, waiting for the boy to run into their waiting arms. However, the plaque was going to get them first. If he couldn't speak he could move._

_He dashed forward in a full throttle sprint trying to stop the plaque before caught up to the unsuspecting couple. Mouthing the words 'run, run' over and over again. But they just stood there._

_Too late, the plaque was engulfing them; swirling around their bodies and continuing on like a sonic wave. All the remained were the skeletons and their Victorian clothing they wore with the pocket watch ticking away into familiar beat._

_Tick-tock, tick-tock_

_You're late; you're late, too late!_

The boy awoke with a start almost colliding heads with the Nurse, the Nurse that he recognized as Nelly. The other gentleman that was with her was nowhere to be seen. "Are you all right?"

The heart rate and blood pressure monitors were beeping away, mimicking that of a ticking noise. His hands raked over his chest to find bandages wrapped around snuggly. A needle and gauze was wrapped at his wrist and other places that he didn't want to think about. This place was making him nauseated.

A cool hand reached forward to cup his cheek. The boy flinched slightly, his mouth ajar as the woman touched his cheek. A tentative thumb stroked his jaw line, "you look just like him." Her eyes were soft, becoming moist even. "I didn't realize before."

As the boy stared at her he slowly drew up his pale hand, "like whom?" He hoped to distract her not anger her. Even his own mother wouldn't touch him in this way. If his mother did it was only ever to raise a hand and it wasn't out of kindness but discipline. For some reason he knew he needed shy away from this touch. This hand wouldn't hurt him but there was always a first.

"My son," she continued quietly. She slowly eased back into her chair as if the touch worn her out. "You have the same eyes, same hair, and same gentle face." Gentle? He didn't think so. Moreover squeamish, weak, scrawny but not gentle. But Nelly was going on, as if in trance staring at the floor she continued with her story.

"He died a few months ago." The boy felt a twang of sadness for her. Such a beautiful, kind woman shouldn't have bore witness such a lost. Not her, his mother though….well she deserved the worst. All things she's done to him.

"I blame myself," as she played with the hem of her nurse's outfit, "I wasn't there for him, not enough when he needed me most. And he did need him. And I failed him." She sighed heavily, her breathe quivering in her throat. "And I wouldn't blame him if he never forgave me." Slow, trickling tears fell from her cheeks some dripping onto her aquamarine nurse suit.

Then, a pale hand wrapped itself around her wrists. She looked up through tear-streaked mascara, "believe me, Nelly. He forgives you." She smiled, believing for an instant that this boy is her son back from the dead. It was awkward but the two managed to hug each other despite all the wires and tubes.

"Well, it seems you'll make a full recover." The pale man with black hair stepped in holding a tray of food. One for Nelly the other for the boy, under his arm he had two bottles of liquid both a dark, strange color. "Here, this for you Nelly." He handed her the bottle, the boy the other. Instantly the boy noticed the color, a tint of crimson. As Nelly, unscrewed her drink the scent poured over him.

Cranberry. Sweet, sugary cranberry. The boy sighed; as he took a swig of his he knew it wasn't cranberry but something else. But it was so good. He could already feel his tissues and cells coming together healing themselves. He went to thank the man when he noticed him watching him, analyzing him like when his father does during a training exercise.

It was foreboding.

"Thank you, Otis." Nelly yawned. The night has been much too long for all three of them. Glancing at the clock over the wall, it read four in the morning.

Slowly the boy set the drink down. His father was going to kill him. Or worse, he shuddered he knew of the horrors his father could produce. "By the way, we do not even know your name." Otis gleamed expectantly at the boy, expecting something.

"Oh, how rude." Nelly chimed in. "We haven't even introduced ourselves."

"It's ok-."

"No tell us. 'sides we need it for the hospital sheet." As the boy looked between the two lovely faces he couldn't deny them what they wanted. He gulped and breathed.

"My name is…"

The sheets were drenched in sweat. Twisted around her legs and arms, she screamed herself into awakening. Bolting upright, clenching her pajama bottoms with desperation, she let her head fall into her hands and cry into her hands again as the same dream, the same nightmare that's haunted her since that fateful day.

Rest wouldn't let her sleep. It would never let her sleep. Her mind was too filled with horrors of monsters she slain, and one specifically that is forever seared into her mind. "Why, my love? Do you haunt me even in death?" She whispered to the shadows, that she swore were lingering pieces of _him _himself. She clenched the sheets between her slim fingertips.

Swinging her legs over her bed she stood. She closed her eyes for a moment before getting her balance, her manta. Then, she threw open her closet finding the outfit she desired. If she couldn't kill the monsters in her sleep then she would in life.

The tightly knitted clothing fitted close to her skin that was aired enough that she could breathe in it. It stretched over her hands like a glove and extended to her ankles. Behind her other clothes was a compartment, storing her weapons and poisons.

Unlatching it she removed a knife, and paused just at the bow. Her hands were shaking over the weapon that was taking her back so many months previously.

_A bright, holy light glowing was emitting from around her and her arrow. It swept through the crowd of mangled monsters and distorted figures; they dissipated and turn to ash in the arrow's wake. Once, it made contact with her target, she felt her own heart shatter. She regretted it now, and she knew she couldn't take it back. It was far too late. She knew she'd hit him. She never missed a target._

_Never._

_Always a hundred out of hundred. _

_For once, she wished the odds were against her._

_She saw several emotions cross the boy's face. The first one was pure agony. His jaw hung open in mock astonishment, his eyes even wider. Next, was rage and anger for letting himself get hurt by a mortal no less. And the next, was…relief? His eyes were softening somewhat, the darkness ebbing away from his features._

_He had to sit; he couldn't stay up right any longer. His legs buckled and he took a step back, till he touched the cold wall. His body slid to the ground, with his legs out in front of him. Blood soaked his shirt, dripping upon his jean and finally spilling into the cracks of the pavement. His breathes were coming in deep and heavy. Sweat matted his brow and his pale skin was closer to deathly pale now._

_Then, he felt it. It took awhile for the darkness to let go of him and when it did. He felt the most unimaginable pain in his life. With a gasp, he cried out in agony withering like a wounded animal. Clear tears flowed down his eye. A cough rippled from his chest, blood slid from the corner of his mouth._

_The bow clattered to the pavement. Meredith gasped, putting her hands over mouth. Normally, she didn't react to this killing, but now she could see the pain that he was in. The arrow was in deep, half of it into his heart. Vlad went out to touch it, curling his hands around the wood, but the arrow lingered with the Puritan's magic. It was still hot and burning, burning a hole right inside him, killing him slowly on the inside out._

She gulped swallowing something thick like a cotton ball down her throat. The only persistent thought that kept her going was that she had to do it. To save the world, to save everyone from _his _ darkness, his wrath…but she couldn't save herself.

The only person she failed to save was her and _him_. She snatched the bow without a second thought, grabbing her quiver and arrows. Once every weapon was securely on her back, she put her mask on, only revealing her beautiful chocolate eyes and covering her nose and mouth. So that the when her enemies perish they knew what and who their killer was. However, the upper portion of her face was left visible to all and any demons.

As she clutched the bow at her side, she tightened her grip, "time to stain this bow with new blood."

_Flash!_

Another demon was reduced to shreds. Skin and flesh fell from the sky as the slayer pierced through yet another monster. Blood spilled and soil the earth, polluting it like poison. Wherever she touched the demon, it vaporized into ash returning once more to its realm.

Hell.

"GYAAAA!" A snake-like demon wailed as it launched forward with its jaws wide open, but with quick reflexes the Puritan snagged a arrow and took aim. An enormous light coated the arrow and the demon as they made contact. Exploding and purifying the demon at the same time as she stood erect she smashed the demon's head with the butt end of her bow.

It vaporized scattering into fine fragments into the atmosphere.

Since _his _death more demons and evil spirits have been popping up. Moreover in Bathory as if they are drawn to something, something that the slayer knew nothing of.

A twig snapped. She snapped out of her thought process as shadow emerged from behind. The bow was spun quickly erecting a barrier. The shadow hissed in anger and immediately backed off. It cursed under its breath but charged again.

"Die." The slayer murmured, but as she was ready to whip out her dagger she got a closer look at the shadow. Her eyes bugged open, "no. It can't be." The shadow used her momentarily distraction to uppercut her in the jaw. Her body twisted as the knuckle made contact sending her flying towards the pavement.

She used her acrobatic skills to catch herself with her hands, spinning slightly and landing on her feet. "How-?" she began but the creature was much too fast, closing in on her again. This time she couldn't do it. Couldn't do it again, she needed help.

As she was tired of fighting and slaying alone she would call on the one person she had left in this world. Again, the shadow closed in on her with his eyes gleaming purple.

It was too early for this. That much he was certain. The stars were still out; in fact even the sky was still painted black. What was she doing out this time of night? But he knew. He knew that girl had it rough, she was still fighting another larger battle. A battle within herself, torn between nightmares and daydreams, reality and fantasy, always torn "like tug of war."

Meredith Brookstone was a beautiful, powerful Puritan. A Puritan, a long forgotten race of slayers destine to slay and purify all that is demonic. However, Meredith could just be the last of her kind. The only kind left with the power she wields. As for the rest of the slayers, like Joss they were beneath her.

Second in rank, worst than second in ability. Sure Joss had his physique and training but he'll well never be the type of slayer she was. That's why he was so surprised to receive a call from her. He figured Meredith was a loner, at least now she was. She didn't need or want any one's help.

Too afraid she'd loose someone else. He agreed though, he would do anything for her. She's been through enough and he's been through his fair share, but he knew Meredith had it bad.

Really bad, he pierced his lips when she called. Rubbed his forward in frustration but complied, "be there in a minute." He clicked the phone shut. It had to be serious if she called him of all people.

He removed his weapons from underneath his beds of Henry's house. In the guest room, it was secluded perfect place to think. Here, he practiced without ever being noticed by his Aunt or cousin or anyone. He unlocked the latch to his weapons starring at the stake with a little bit of remorse than affection; still conflicted about his slaying of vampires.

"_They're people Joss! You can't kill them!" _ His eyes narrowed, "that maybe so…" He slid the weapon into his hoister; he looked around for another weapon to take with him.

When he was done he slid the box back underneath his bed. He scribbled a note leaving it on his bed just in case his cousin found his room empty.

With grace he leaped from his window and landed to the ground with ease.

"I killed you," she said in mock astonishment. The shadow emerged and struck out again, long curling shadows like vines snapped forth. One caught on her cheek. She held her bow ready to fire when the shadows wrapped itself around her wrist.

She could hear the shadows scream and howl as her skin burn and cleansed it, but it held fast. It twisted her wrist, making her drop her bow. It flew out of her hands and clattered to the ground. "Vlad!" She screamed his name, there she said it. Said the name that belonged to him, the name that broke her heart again. The name, the boy that has broken her and her spirit.

A faint glow emerged around from her entire boy as they matched her emotions of pain and anger. The shadow had to take a step back from the blinding light, revealing the boy. The boy that was her responsibility, the monster that belonged to her, and she still loved. Meredith gathered all over her light into her hand, and then into forefinger she pointed at him.

Hesitantly, she stood there with her finger pointed and a blue light at the tip. "I-I can't. I can't do it again! Vlad! I love you!" She screamed, hoping he would understand her position the pain that was coursing through her.

The shadow only laughed, "Pathetic." The air around her shimmered with energy, the ground beneath him collapsed as he rose like a God. Electricity filled the air zappy Meredith as her shoulders, at her ankles, her spine…she gasped at the feeling, at the sight, but immobilized as she was her heart was beating wildly in her chest pounding against her ribcage.

The winds howled as the storms build and conjure, spinning around the boy; debris, dirt, and wind. In a flash of lightning, Meredith got a glimpse of his face.

Like a drape, shadowy wings hung of the boy's shoulders. His face was as grim and pale as she remembered that day, eyes dark with bags underneath. His raven-dark, silk hair fell to one side of his face. His hair dripped red with blood and his clothes were shredded, his shirt hung from his shoulders, his pants sliding of his hips. On his chest was tear, near his heart, with blood oozing from the hole.

"Oh, you did kill me sweetheart." With the shadows dancing around him like a black fog one curled around his hand and reached out as his figured ebbed closer to her. "You did!" His voice demonic, his eyes flashing a brilliant purple, "But now I'm back from the hell itself." His darkness was ebbing closer to her, like a snake it coiled around her light on her index finger extinguishing it like an ember on a candle wick.

"And I've come to take you with me."

**Phew that was a lot of writing but I'm diving back into this story, getting into it…so please review cuz we love'em**

**Vlad: you do, I do not**

**ME: well, you get the credit**

**Vlad: well yea…and Auntie Heather**

**ME: *nod, nod* of course.**

**Vlad:…strange kid**

**ME: I'll take that as an compliment**

**Vlad: Oh god *rolls eyes***

**ME: please review even though we are all weird tehe ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

The two adults hesitate for a brief second as if the time-continuum stopped. For a second it felt like the world wasn't moving under the feet, yet the out of the corner of their eyes they saw dots fly away to the far reaches of the ceiling. For a moment, they were disoriented determining whether they heard the boy correctly. Otis was first to break the silence. He swallowed something thick in his throat, thick like diamonds. "Could you repeat that?" He trembled while he spoke, rubbing his hands over one another a gesture of sure gauche.

He hardly register that Nelly's hand was wrapped like a vice around his arm canceling the circulation. Her eyes were like lasers hard and dead-on the boy, yet unwavering and just as gauche as he was. She saw the rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to maintain the panic that was building inside her. The tears in her eyes could burst at moment and right now he couldn't bear to see her cry again. So the boy repeated his name to the pair, gazing back at forth as if the boy performed some magical trick. "Valdis Tod." The air in the room was very thick at this moment. Charged with electrons and protons that only Valdis feared he could break. And if he broke that he feared something would happen like when his mother punishes him. He flinched at the image that forced its way into his head. His mother striking him with such a force that skin came with it. He dared not think of his father. A shudder went from his spine to his toes. "Did I say something wrong?" He mentally cursed himself. Doing what he said he wasn't going to do and he does it. _Stupid, stupid_ . The words were more or less sounding like his father.

"No." Otis sighed, the name wasn't the same but close enough and as for the last part... "You did nothing of the sort." The old vampire had enough mind-games and incidents from one night. He was tired and exhausted but moreover he was thirsty and the paleness of Nelly's throat wasn't making matters any better. "Nelly." His voice was hushed like the first morning dew of spring. It took a moment for Nelly to tear her gaze away from the boy. Her lips were trembling when she stared up at his big brown eyes, eyes that were turning a dark, coal hue.

"Yes." Her voice cracked on the 's' but she managed to straighten her shoulders, hoping something good would come out of tonight. But the tone of Otis's voice meant two of one or another thing. Either he was hungry or he was leaving and she could not bare separation again. Not now, not after they've only seen each other for a few hours.

He got down on knee and could swear he heard Vlad's voice in his head. _Take care of her, Otis. For me that is all I ask._ A quick flicker at the boy told him the thoughts weren't emanating from Valdis. His eyes searched the ceiling hoping that his nephew might be above, discovering some new mastery in his hovering abilities. That was only a fool's dream. His nephew was dead. And he wasn't going to appear floating above him.

The woman watched Otis struggled to speak words. She saw his eyes go to the boy, to the ceiling then back to her face. "I must go." The world crashed around. Her eyes bulged out and she swore her heart pounded against her ribcage. _Not, now. Not when…_Her delicate fingers dug into Otis's arm almost causing him to wince, almost. The stone cold face was immovable like a rock, like boulder set in the ground. Whatever she had to say, whatever methods she could use to persuade him to stay by her side just for one more night, was futile.

But she tried. "Please." Her voice was soft as a feather falling to the ground. "Please don't go." This time she brought both her hands and dug her fingernails into his sleeve. He had to see how badly she needed him. If he went then her world would be that much colder, darker. What little air she had to breathe on would dissipate and she would be left to suffocate. Without him she would be agony and alone. And she could not bear that tormenting feeling again, "Stay, just for a night."

The young boy saw the silent struggle between the lovely couple. Of what he expected to see from them this was highly unpredictable. They appeared married in his eyes. Their body language said it all even if their words did not. When Nelly moved, Otis was in sync right along with her. He could see a long and possible forgotten love between the two. A love that was easily shattered and torn apart like wet paper. And he knew despite their past they needed each other even if one or the other didn't whole-heartedly agree. "Mr. Otis?" He had his arms around his stomach like he was trying to hide something. He rocked back and forth in his hospital gown, feeling very naked and vulnerable. "For the lady, one night?" His chocolate brown eyes stared hard at the older man, hard but convincing. His eyes never worked for his parents but as of late, many of what he did in front of these two was easily persuaded.

He felt if only these were his parents and not the other way around. He'd be heaven or at least close to it. Again, he wrapped his arms around stomach only much more tightly. It felt like his insides were changing from the inside out. Was it the beverage or…?

Otis sighed and shut his eyes tight. The boy's stare was unrelenting it was like a mirror-image of Vlad himself. A carbon-copy, and if Vlad was in this room as of now he could not deny his nephews wishes. He opened his eyes once again, those same _damn _eyes penetrating his skull; he swore he felt the boy reading his mind. "For the night." The grip on his arm loosened into an embracing hug. The breath Nelly was holding was let out in a rush. A twinge of guilt stabbed his deaden heart for making the lovely woman suffer. And as for the boy whether it was Vladimir or Valdis he could not deny what this boy desired.

* * *

The blow was swift and accurate. As were all Joss's moves the blade dove deep into the darkness causing Vlad to retreat a few paces northeast. Like paper the darkness ripped and shredded, however like water little black bubbles regenerated and resumed back into the darkness as if no damaged was taken. "Pathetic," Vladimir spat on the ground what seemed to be a black sludge. A sludge that was melting the ground like acid steam rising into the air, a bitter smile etched across the vampire's face.

He twirled his blade in an arc standing defensively in front of Meredith. Then, he pointed the sword directly at the demon. "Vladimir Tod, who was killed by Puritan slayer Meredith." He paused, "are you truly back from the dead?" His voice dropped an octave examining the condition of this…demon.

His hair fell into his face, covering one of his purple eye. And his chest was bare except for the swirling mass of shadows and darkness that surrounded him. Like a mummy, he was wrapped in endless, slithering, black tentacles that engulfed in his legs. He couldn't make out any signs of previous damage done to the boy. For instance, the arrow that Meredith struck was gone. Yet only a second it ago it was oozing blood. Was it just his mind playing tricks or an illusion?

Joss never got the answer to his question for the slithering tentacles were crawling on the ground like black vines. He swept his sword like an arch slicing the vines in half only to have more tentacles take its place. "Yesss" The boy hissed, "who else you stupid slayer." An overly sized shadow-tentacle slammed at Joss's feet a crater-size indention in its place. Joss managed to jump in the air before the monster could nail him. However, from above the darkness was coming towards him. Wrapping itself around his wrist and ankles, before he knew it he was in Vlad's face. Sweat dripped from his brow, "become my prey Jossss." A shadow-tongue licked the boy cheek, "come, we could be such great friends."

Before Joss could scream shadows, black clouds, and darkness covered the boy's mouth, silencing him. Shadows warp its way around the boy, tighter and tighter till Vlad heard the satisfying crunch of bones cracking. A leather-like belt was wrapped around his lips. His scream silenced by the darkness s they tighten his hold on the boy. Then Joss felt his head get light, his energy in his muscles was fading. But that was impossible Joss hardly used enough energy to tire himself out already. Already his eyes were getting droopy, his fists that were once curled were not relaxed at his side.

Like leeches, black demonic leaches the leather-like darkness was sucking the very blood out of the slayer. "Just like a slushie." Vlad mused as he drank in the boy's fear, blood, and doubt. It was all so good. He could feel his prey weakening and feel power of the predator of the night. He watched as the boy's head went slack against his chest. "Perfect." When he smiled it was both chilling and beautiful, like the way an angel might smile before dropping out of heaven and becoming one of the fallen.

Till heaven had a nasty way of coming back at you, with its unrelenting and blinding light, the angel couldn't bear it any longer. He shielded his eyes as the glow intensified, feeling his darkness scream in agony and began to deteriorate. Instantly, he dropped the boy slayer, hearing his body fall with a thud.

"I don't want to Vlad." Her hands were on fire like the sun, burning and scorching the very air he breathed. "But I will." She threw the light at the half-vampire, his hiss feeling the night air as both light and darkness collided with one another. He attempted to summon more shadows, from every tree, bush and animal critter he would have all of the night consume this one ember of light in a cave of darkness.

But her mere flicker of embers was growing into a raging wildfire, tongues of flames licking out of the control searing everything in the proximity. "Please!" She howled over the war of dark and light, her hair blowing from her face rapidly, "please Vlad. Come back!" She roared over the fire and shadow, till she could no longer contain it.

Her knees smacked the pavements as she fell, her oxygen supply low from the sudden burst of light she thrown. When she looked up all she saw was the dancing of embers like fireflies ascending into the stars.

* * *

"That wasn't him." Joss's head was cradled upon Meredith's thighs. A gash was gushing from the base of his skull, streams of blood dripped onto the pavement. He blinked through heavy eyelashes and licked his lips so he could speak clearly. "Did you hear me, Meredith?" he tried with all his strength to look directly into her eyes. It felt like he was moving in slow motion and it took years to finally be at eye level. "That thing, that monster it wasn't him."

The slayer only continued to rub his forehead, rubbing blood that wasn't there. She seemed to be seeing and yet not seeing. She was existing but not being, she was just a hollow shell of a battered surface. With the edge of her sleeve, she dabbed his cheek again bloodless and un-damaged, yet continued clean non-existing flesh wounds. The injury was behind Joss's head not in the front.

Through cracked lips a whisper made its way in between her teeth. Then, she let her fingers comb through Joss's bloodied hair. The boy in her lap was spewing lies. Of course, that was him. The wound on his chest was proof. She saw it her eyes, her slayer eyes would not deceive her. Those wounds, that pained expression 'him' was evidence that it was him. It didn't make an ounce of sense if it wasn't. If it was an illusion, she could of dispelled. If a demon, she could of purified it. No, that boy, her dark prince has return from the grave.

Joss patted her hand. Clearly, whatever he said wouldn't convince her. What she saw, what's been through, what she is wouldn't let her let go of the simple fact that boy she's fell in love with back. He attempted to lift himself of the ground, straining with his weak muscles, drained of blood and gritted his teeth. He smiled. Flashing his perfect white teeth, "Thank you, your treatment is quite effective." He only said it to encourage her and to change the subject.

However her hand was lying limply in her lap, blood-stained and blood-drenched she looked like she's been through hell. Joss stood onto wobbly legs before he fell into her lap again. "Sorry," he mumbled but Meredith was deaf to the world. "C'mon, Meredith." He sighed, and patted her cheek with a weak limb. "Wake up." She barely registered the skin contact. Her eye drifted to the hand on her cheek then to its owner. "You there?" Joss looked hopeful grinning from ear to ear. "Mare?"

She stood on swift movement's causing Joss to fall smack dab in the pavement. He crushed his noses feeling blood vessels burst and more blood drip from his nostrils. "Hey" he comically grunted. "Thanks, that helps with recovery."

"It was him." Meredith tightens her grip on her bow, although chipped in many places she looked like some warrior goddess standing in the darkness.

Joss shook his head, wiped his nose and stood on lead-dead legs. His entire body was covered in a sheen of blood or sweat. He held his arm with his left hand, and squeezed it tightly. His voice turning to stone. "You wrong, Meredith. That thing whatever it was. It wasn't him. Maybe an illusion, a demon-"

"No your wrong!" She turned with such a vicious glare that Joss almost lost his footing. "It couldn't be an illusion not a demon! I would have known!" Her eyes were wide and wild, her knuckles turning white on the bow. "It was him."

"Then a puppet." Joss said quietly.

Meredith blinked her knuckles relaxing somewhat. "A puppet?" She hadn't thought of that. Nor has she seen such trickery, only described in ancient's books, texts, and scriptures. She could see it as a puppet but couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Joss was going on. "A replica of the person you either desire or fear most." He paused lowering his face. "Guess that would consist of both for you."

She whirled around, "it wasn't a puppet!" She snarled, "It was him! I know it I saw it-"

"Wake up Meredith! He's dead! You shot him with your own arrow, we all saw his dead body. We saw him buried!"

"I know that!" Her were eyes were clenched shut.

"Then you must know h'se never coming back!" They hadn't realized it but they were in each other's face by now. Noses inches from each other, eyes blazing with fury, sorrow and something else in their eyes; guilt.

Meredith was first to break the stare. "Your cold, Joss." Her voice was just below a whisper, her eyes searching around as long as it wasn't Joss's face. He, like so many others, were trying to bring herself back to reality. But she didn't want to. A reality without Vlad wasn't reality at all.

She heard a sigh, "Cold? No" he shook his head, "realistic? Yes. You have to accept the fact that he's dead. Accept that." His hand trembled when he placed them on her cold, pale wrists.

Her eyelids were clench tightly once more. "I don't want to." His grip tightens leaving red marks where he squeezed.

"You have to. Damn it, Meredith. Why can't you accept it?" He was shaking her now demanding her for reason. Her logic was irrational. He didn't remember reading anywhere that Puritans were like this. They were sensible, rational being. Duty before heart, emotions only led to failure for their kind.

"Because I love him!" She screamed. His hands let go of her skin, noticing the red marks. "If I let him go," her voice was several octaves lower, "then he's really gone. Dead. And I just can't take that." She shook her head before she pushed him away.

As Joss watched her go. He wondered what kind of hold Vlad had on her before his death. A hold something far worse than the physical or the mind. He still had her spirit even after death has took him

* * *

Valdis didn't know what to think when both Nelly and Otis left his room. "You're going to have to stay the night. Just one night in the hospital." Nelly reassured him. "But tomorrow you can go home." She patted his arm then looked his face. "Or do want me to stay with?" And she would stay with him. For the rest of her life she would. She shook her head. Now where did that thought come from.

The boy only shook his head and smiled at the couple. "Both of you go." And he wanted them to go. Their special night together he didn't want to interrupt it. Nelly only smiled and without thinking kissed his forehead.

Otis was standing awkwardly at the door. Teetering on his feet, he tried to flipping through the boys mind like he does flipping through the pages of a book. But once more he hit a brick wall. He nodded towards the boy then closed the door behind him leaving the boy to himself.

Valdis suddenly felt very alone. He figured he should call his parents. But would they really care about his ware bouts. Possibly.

He reached over to the cart that held his belongings. He hit the speed on dial on his black-bat cell phone. Of course, all he got was recording. They rarely answered the phone. He left a short message stating his was spending the night somewhere.

He sighed after he shut his phone. And drummed his fingers against his stomach, the pain still lingered from before. A horrible pain with stars exploding in the back of his head. And the hunger, the hunger was something. A horrible hunger that thirsted for something worse than blood. To distract himself he found the remote to the t.v, and pressed the power button. A black screen seemed to stare back at him, laughing. He tried again, before he threw the remote against the wall. Till, it hung in the air by a dim hand.

He looked around the room, making sure he didn't imagine it. Shadows from the hospital lights seemed to dance around him. The hand was coming together connecting to an elbow, to a shoulder, to a chest till it formed a body entirely; he started to cringe against the pillows, hoping to bury himself in hit. He should be used to this by now but old habits die hard. The hands was morphing into that of a snake.

The shadows slithered in the room were drawing to a center, take shape, color, and dimension. A center at the foot at his bed. He tried to press the call button for help. But it made no noise and no one was coming to get him. "All electronics have been disabled." The shadow was taking form. The form of a man, tall and lean.

And the boy knew the shadow before its dark, figure emerged. "My son. What are doing in such a place?" In response the boy trembled pretending the figure wasn't there. But a hand reached out and seized his throat cutting of his air supply. "Are you so weak that you need mundane medical treatment to heal your measly wounds?"

He felt the boy swallowing behind his fingertips. "I'm sor-."

The man only squeezed tighter. "Don't be so hard on him." His mother appeared at his father's side wrapping her hands his waist. "He just an insolent child." His mother was softly petting his father's cheek. The grip loosens entirely and the boy fell back on to the bed.

Valdis sucked in a great gasp of air, his stomach heaving and he tried to breathe air and drink it in like water. "Mia." The man sighed, "We must teach him the severity of his actions." His mother Mia, nodded. Holding her hands high and wide above her head, she closed her eyes.

"As you wish Lord Diablo. Valdis I command you to kill them." Her voice was like wicked wind chimes howling in the crying wind.

Valdis trembled, NO! He knew who 'them' were. Mia was planting the mental image in his mind. "Now go," She pointed out the window and witness as darkness crept along his body, dressing him his dark attire. Bands of leather coiled around his wrist, neck and forearms. He stood, wounds fully healed with eyes blazing purple.

**Reviews are lovely and aaain im so so so so so so so so so sorry for the delay. Please and thank you for any and all viewers. And by no means is this story dead, never dead but slowly coming along.**


	6. Chapter 6

His head felt like molten lava with blood flowing from his temple in a hot yet thick stream, and each step he made was that of a drunkard bastard. Although Meredith attempted to heal his wounds he was far from being recovered. The whole world around spun in black and purple blur, each step took hours to make. He was used to his solitude, fending for himself and never asking for help. Joss felt a pang in his chest, someone he knew did the same thing and now he was dead or…

He shook his head he was dead no way was he alive. Even if that thing was Vlad he couldn't be. He paused eyelashes heavy; somewhere in the far reaches of his mind he knew and hoped that he was alive. And this time he would bring that monster back to his sense no matter how it went against the Slayer's code.

The night was filled with stars blinking at the world below them. As Joss blinked he swore they were eyes, little eyes just watching his struggles to move. He spat before he swayed his body falling to the right till his shoulder hit a nearby fence. He slumped down letting the pain shook throughout his body. He hissed, instantly grabbing his shoulder.

This was working he wasn't going to make it home. Not in this condition, he dug through his pockets and found his cell-phone undamaged. He quickly hit one of his speed dial number and held the phone to his ear. The voice on the other end was groggily, words slurred, "Hmmf waft?"

"Henry. I need you to come pick me up?" Joss could hear snoring on the other end. In frustration, Joss squeezed his phone tightly.

"Henry!" There was a muffle on the other end followed by a groan. Henry must have fell off the bed, sheets tangled around his body. Joss could just picture him now.

"What!" he groaned, "Quit playing me." Henry was determined that like him his cousin was asleep across the hall, but when Joss told the story that took place here between Meredith and that demon (Joss left out Vlad's name), Henry quickly obliged, "be there in five."

When Joss hung up he sighed letting his eyelids droop just a fraction. He looked up at the stars again, no they weren't staring at him, and he mused. They were just stars with no meaning whatsoever. Around him was silence, just the chirping of crickets.

One or two streetlights were on but no cars drove by nor did any people. No one was out this late. To his left was street sign and to his right a stop sign far away. Houses crowded the streets with their neat fences, groomed yards, and trimmed gardens. When his eyes slide across the street in front of him he saw silhouette standing in the light of the streetlight above. It was difficult to make out the figure. He seemed to be wearing a long dark coat and strange hat. He thought it was Vlad come to finish the job, but Vlad wasn't that tall.

Joss stared at him for a minute till he heard the familiar engine of Henry's Charger roaring around the corner. When Joss took another glance at the figure he was gone.

* * *

They walked together hand in hand up to her house, she fiddled with keys. Her hands shook as she tried to find the correct one. When Otis snatched the keys out of her fingers and already had the correct in the lock. Before Nelly knew it, the door was wide open with Otis already inside. She sighed, she should be used to that but she wasn't. Not lately anyway.

As closed the door behind her she noticed that all of her lights were out. When she searched the wall with her fingers spread wide two strong hands caught her wrists. Pulling them above her head and a body was pushing her against the door. Then, two hard lips came down on her own. She closed her eyes, letting everything go. All of the pain and sorrow flood away from her and into this hard and yearning kiss. She wasn't healed but better. This kiss is was like a magic, that it sent a tingle down her spine. However, sometimes magic was just an illusion.

Otis could read Nelly's thoughts like an open book. He knew it was wrong but being this close he couldn't help it. He could see and feel everything. And he wasn't going to let her think that this wasn't real. He deepened the kiss, biting her lip gently and urging her close. And she responded moving her body closer to his.

When they came up for air they were breathing into each other's faces, gasping for breaths till Otis dived for Nelly's lips once more. It felt good to have her this close to him and it wasn't for blood, but something else. He understood what is brother, Thomas saw in these humans.

He pulled away slightly only to have his cheek rest against hers. Whispering words of loved, reassurance, encouragement, "I love you," He felt her shake, feeling her doubt, "I'm not just saying this, believe me. I will not go, I can't bear seeing in such pain." Nelly's body relaxed against Otis. She didn't reply in the same manner, time would only prove his honesty.

Soon there was light all around them. The whole house illuminated, every light bulb glowing brilliantly. Nelly shivered, clutching Otis's arm with one hand and the other balled into a fist. Otis only grinned mischievously as he around the corner.

There in the reclining sofa was the old duff himself, "Nelly, my dear you really think about switching to leather." Vikas plucked at the arm rest with his fingertips before he smiled up at the couple. "Well, Otis its could to see you smiling again." Nelly broke away from Otis and ran to Vikas offering an enormous hug, Vikas sighed, "Ah, I missed you too Nelly." He patted her back. When she broke away there were tears in her eyes.

"What a surprise, Vikas." Otis licked his lips, "What brings you here?" Nelly resumed her position next to Otis, gripping his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. She sighed, feeling a great weight lift off of her. Her family was back well almost back.

Vikas stood his hands behind his back he paced the room determine how to say this. "There is…" he paused, then looked directly at Otis. "Its rude to pry into another's mind, Otis. You know that." Otis stopped using his vampire mind on the old one. Vikas looked from Nelly to Otis, "maybe it's best if you feed and the young lass got some rest."

Otis was thirsty now that he thought of it. And Nelly her eyes were sunken in, black smudges smeared under eyes. In agreement the couple both nodded. Yet, Otis knew that Vikas wanted to speak to him in private not in front of Nelly.

He patted her hand and kissed her cheek, "I shall return my love." Nelly's eyes sparkled for a moment before she went and gave a quick peck on his lips. When she was upstairs, Otis and Vikas were already outside hunting for their next meal.

* * *

With a flick of the tongue the wounds on the fine's maiden's neck closed up. He promised Nelly and Vlad he wouldn't kill his victims but that wouldn't stop him from wanting to. Wanting to satiate his hunger, satisfy his thirst, and quench his ever drying throat. He sipped and slurred, but of course he already warned Nelly of the difference between blood in a package and blood in a flesh. She understood even though she didn't whole-heartedly agree with it.

That explains her urgency to get to bed and away from the two hunters that could if they ever wanted to feed on her. Otis wrinkled his nose hoping such a thought never crossed her mind but it was possible.

"There is a problem." Otis turned his head towards Vikas voice who unlike Otis refused to spare the human's live. However, this human was mere criminal wanted for many charges.

"No Vikas, no problem." He set the poor maiden back on the ground. The maiden who was almost raped by this bastard piece of flesh if not for the vampire's intervention. The blood was funny tasty, possibly filled with sometime of illicit drug.

"That's wasn't a question, Otis." The two vampires strode out the alley with hushed footsteps. A twinkling street light flickered for a moment, then it turned off completely. "Here Bathory, Something is off." Vikas continued, "Do you not feel it?" He didn't let Otis finish, "Of course you haven't, due to your lack of eating your sense of dulled quite nicely. Making you easy prey for any slayer."

The old vampire sighed, running his hand through his hair, "I know you've been grieving. But you cannot let it take over your whole life."

"Vlad was my whole life." Otis barked.

"Yes, I know that." He patted his shoulder, "but you must let the dead rest in peace, let him go. It's time to move on with what you have left. Is this what Vlad would have wanted?"

Otis stood their fists clenched and lips pierced, he shrugged off the ancient vampire from his shoulder, "It doesn't matter what Vlad wants. He's dead."

With a sigh, Vikas hurried to keep pace with Otis as he stalked away. He grabbed him by the shoulder piercing his nails in deeply in the vampires shoulder. Before the flung his face into the wall, he used all of strength to pin Otis body against the concrete wall. "His body maybe dead, but not his soul. Have some respect; I don't remember Vlad acting this way when he lost his parents. Why can't you act the same? I taught you better."

Vikas could feel Otis body go limp, feel his defeat. He felt the release when the pressure was gone. He wiped off the remaining dirt from his shoulder. "Forgive me, Vikas." He heard a snort from the other side of Vikas body. They stalked in silence continuing on the hunt.

"What I said before? Do you wish to here it?" Vikas broke the silence and cast a glance to the right at Otis's face. He saw the young pup nod. With a sigh Vikas spoke in tone so deep that his wisdom leak through. With his words, Otis could practically hear how ancient Vikas really was. A vampire who has experienced it all, sometimes more than once. "Here in Bathory, something dark walks the streets." His eyes drifted to Otis waiting for some reaction, of course nowadays few things got a reaction out of him.

"I've been keeping extra tabs on him though. Having Tristian track him during the day and I during the night. However…"He paused brought his fist to his throat and coughed.

"However, what?" Otis questioned. He raised his dark eyebrows disappearing into the shags of his hair. His nose was testing the air, scenting of the next victim to fall prey to his lethal fangs.

"It disappears. Right when I'm close it disappears. Like a ghost."This time he confronted Otis's eyes with a hard stare. Trying to convey some sort of message to Otis, a message telling him that it might have some similarity to his nephew.

With a face as hard as stone Otis's eyebrows creased in to a deep 'V'. "Are you saying that Vlad's ghost wanders the streets of Bathory." His fists were balled and the whites of his knuckles were gleaming in the moonlight.

"Remember that you said it Otis, not I." Vikas murmured, quickly averting his gaze from the Otis' death glare. He heard an audible grinding noise as Otis bit deep on the insides of his cheek.

"What the hell do you want from me, old man?" His fangs were withdrawn, his hair on his neck rose.

"No need to be rude-"

"Shut up! You tell be to let him go, and now you tell me he's back. I already told you Vladmir Tod is dead!" He swung his fist towards Vikas head only to have it land just inches from his head. Cracks emerged and dirt's fell from where fists was cradles against the concrete wall. Slowly Otis took his fist and held it against his side.

"Like I said," Vikas spoke calmly as if coaxing an animal, "you said it not I. Yes, it could be your nephew except one thing." He held his finger. "That Puritan slayer purified the boy when he died his soul was set free…to wherever that may be."

"Yes. I remember the relax expression on the boy when I-" Otis voice cracked, _when I carried him home to Nelly. _He never looked more relaxed.

"But it could be that someone's controlling the body. Despite the soul gone, the body does have it's destructive capabilities." He put his hand down and walked over to Otis. "What I have to say might be hard to take in but you must discard or cremate the body of Vlad's. That's why we burn them in case events like these happen." He squeezed his shoulder for emphasis. "Or we'll have another mess on our hands."

It took several long moments before Otis even breathed again. "So what you're telling I have to look into those brown eyes and watch the life drain from his face all over again?"

"Don't put it like that think of it as putting down an animal." Vikas grew quite. "Forgive me Otis, what I ask of you should be asked by no man but it would be best if you knew and made the decision not I."

"I see." Otis pierced his lips into a thin line. "I'll think about it."

"Well, don't think too long its power grows with each day if we don't dispatch of it soon..." However, Otis only nodded silencing Vikas.

He pressed his palms into his eyes, "no more, Vikas. I can't take no more tonight." Both of vampires perked their ears, a jogger was about 10 kilometers to the right. Otis would only take as he needed despite the growing ache in his throat.

Their meal was closing as they crouched in position ready strike till a familiar shriek pierced the night air.

* * *

When Meredith got home she collapsed on her bed head first. Her face pressed against the pink sheets she turned her head, "I hate pink." She only had them just to cover up her slayer-image, but wasn't this a little much? Her clothes were torn and her body covered in sheen of sweat.

She should shower but her body didn't have the energy nor the will. Her weapons were in no better shape than she was she would either customize her own or order on slayer-bay. With slow sluggish movements she brought her legs on the bed letting the bed's coolness lull her to sleep. With her body sprawled out she could just see Vlad's faces hovering above her own. That she could almost touch it.

A small tear fell from her cheek when two fingers caught it. "I hurt you." An hallucination, it's the only logic for seeing his presence now. The fatigue from the previous battle must have brought this on. She didn't both responding to this fake image of Vlad. She closed her eyes willing it to go away. "Forgive me."

This was one hell of an hallucination if his voice sounded better than her mind could conjure. Then, the weight on the bed shifted, dipping her hands lower on the cushions. "Meredith?" She willed her eyes open seeing that scared little boy above her. But his face was just as she remembered. Kind, gentle, good with his pale face and perfect sculpted hands. No claws sprouted from his fingernails, his eyes carried no menace, no darkness only light.

She flinched when his hands reached for her cheeks. "Don't be afraid. I promise I will not hurt, not like last time." When his hands cupped her cheeks Meredith squeaked at the cold touch. He pulled away resting his hands on his lap. He watched her gather herself, lifting herself in a sitting position. Eyeing him like some preying seeing him for what he was.

He wore he usual black jeans, black shoes, black shirt that hung tightly around his muscle-tone arms. When he spoke it was like a river running over smooth stones, hushed and luring. "Please." He closed his eye, "try to forgive me." He looked around nervously, "I can't stay long and I have no right to ask of this but…"

"Anything" She leaned into him taking in his scent. Her eyes lifted when she recognized the scent. "What do you want?"

In response he reached for her wrist placing her hand on his chest, she could feel the shiver reverberated down his spine. She reluctantly tries to pull away but his strength was greater, "just touch me." He closed his eyes again, "you make me both weak." She wretched her hand away and he let it, "and strong Mare." He opened his eyes and smiled. "That is all. I will go now." He made his exit out the window. When Meredith bolted after him.

"Wait! Please don't go. Not again." Tears were pooling in her eyes.

He shot her a hard glance not dark or menacing, but in a warning. "Whatever you do Mare, do not follow me." He jumped out the window and landed perfectly on his feet. And without turning back he ran into the darkness.

Meredith only smiled, quickly replacing her clothes and taking the remainders of her weapon supplies. She would run after Vlad even into the darkness. She was after all a girl and they never do what they are told.

**See see I updated my Vlad story just as I promise. Confused? It will all make sense in the near-future. And I also promise that the story is picking up. And thank you one and only review. I LOVE IT! R and R please and thank :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank all of those who reviewed my story **Demon-of-night16, House-of-blood, goldengreaser,vamp, cherry-macabre, emochildlova, chaosmizore, vladdiechica, XTAIGAX, xXxVampireBridexXx, hi, raya2cool4u, frosted gold, vladtod fan, Kuromiya, bellacitron, artistoflight,deathnote4ever, blackmarionete, rose angel 428, zeva. Cheerfully blue **Thank all who stayed and who are still reading it. Now onward with the next chapter.**

By the time Otis and Vikas reached the scream the person was already unconscious. Blood dripped down her fair neck and onto the side walk. Otis had to lick his lips twice before he looked away from the complexion. The woman or was it a girl, was familiar only by the fact that Otis remembered seeing her attending Vlad's school when he was a substitute. The hair of this girl was cropped to the shoulder, almost the color or snow itself. That was her name Snow! And her clothes were in terrible shape, some ripped and torn, hanging off her body. With gentle fingers, Vikas knelt down turning her head gently to get a better look at her wounds.

Obviously, Otis was still yet too thirsty to even touch the girl. He turned away in shame looking at the culprit who did such a thing. "She's just inches from death." Vikas whispered, "care to finish her up." He half-joked but the glare that Otis sent him was anything but comical. "Whoever did this up and left when the girl screamed," he sighed. "But look at the marks clearly young one with no master. The skin is horribly ripped open." Vikas didn't hesitate when he brought the girls' throat to his lips. Letting his saliva wash over the wound ever so slowly the skin cells quickly responded to the fluid bringing the girls wounds together, healing the damage all that remained was the caked blood.

Slowly Vikas set her down, "she should be ok, she'll probably think someone robbed her and then she'll be on her way." He tried to reassure Otis. But he wasn't looking at Vikas nor the girl he was staring straight ahead at the figure. He just stood there in the street light, in his long coat and hat. Almost as if he was examining the vampires. Without thinking Otis charged forth running after the man. "Wait Otis." But he was far from listening.

Vikas sighed watching as the old fool went after the man. For all Otis knew that man could be a local human out for an early run. But it was quarter past a stranger hour to be out. He looked around, sniffed the air before he was satisfied that he alone. He looked at the girl at his feet. "Who did this to you, young lamb?" Even Vikas knew it was dishonorable to prey on the young. He stroked her pale cheek, her make-up smudged under eyes. He continued stroking her cheek till a groan escaped her lips. "Are you waking, little one?" His hand withdrew from her skin.

And her eyes cracked open only a fraction. "Are you all right, miss?" Vikas attempted to sound mortally as possible hoping not to scare the girl and receive an answer. In response, Snow only moaned again clutching her head. She gathered herself off the ground looked once at Vikas and flushed with embarrassment, then gazed around her.

"Where is he?" She asked looking Vikas in the eyes. The old vampire only raised an eyebrow, feigning stupidity. Gently, he took her shoulders and offered her a reassuring squeeze.

"Whoever attacked you, he's gone now." His smile was warm, but Snow wretched away from him almost refusing to believe him. She stood, stumbling once only to have Vikas catch her.

"No, he didn't attack me. He-" Her eyes got dreamy for second as she stared at the night sky, she sighed. "Where is he? Where's Vlad?"

Vikas paused for moment, soaking her words, digesting them. For a whole ten minutes he didn't breathe till he remembered h not to frighten the girl. "My" his voice trembled, "dear, you are confused. Vladimir died months ago."

She shook her head. "No he was here. He was right here," she demanded. She held tightly to Vikas arm persuading him with her eyes that he was here. That he was alive.

"Did he hurt you?" Vikas made it seem like he believed her but at the same time was he was trying to solve the riddle. But Snow only shook her head.

"No" and she seemed to smile at this, "he saved me. He saved me and he told me he would come back." Her eyes had that dreamy-haze look in them again.

"Saved you?" Vikas cocked his head to the side. "from who? And he's coming back from where?" Now he was the one holding Snow, digging his nails into her skin.

She pondered for minute looking at the night sky. "I don't who, but it was like some kind of beast. He was nipping at my throat, trying to rip my jugular right out. And I was already seeing stars or maybe the actual stars, but anyway then it felt like there were two on at my neck and one at my... "Her face flushed a deep red," pant trying to rip my clothes off. Then, that's when I saw Vlad's face. He cast me one worried look then he dealt with the beasts. I don't remember much after that. I blacked out, but he whispered about coming back to me. Then it got real quiet." Snow herself quieted down. "I'm sorry, I'm really tired now."

Vikas took the crooked of her arm, "I'll take you home. Miss." And Snow was grateful.

The figure moved with an amazing speed that it couldn't have been human at all. Otis pushed his legs even faster to catch up to him. The strange thing was that the figure moved in wavy kind of motion. It struggled to run as the upper half would sway side to side. But it ran just as well. Otis was almost upon it when the figure dashed for the forest, he cursed.

But when he went through the thick brush he found that the figure had trip on tree root that was jutted out on the forest floor. And the figure wasn't a figure at all. But two figures, figures that were very recognizable and that he wanted to rip their throats out. He slowed to stop. "Bill and Tom," he seethed the words like they were an omen. He took the one werewolf by the collar and slammed him to the tree."Do you have any idea what you've done to my son?" He was angry yes, but even more irrational.

Bill grunted under the vampires hold."Your son?" Otis only slammed Bill once more into the tree silencing him. A cough escaped Bill's wolfish form. He was in his half-and-half form. Half wolf, half human but right now he was all ugly in Otis's eyes. Fur was all over human flesh, fangs from both upper and lower lips, and claws that slinked out from the wolf hair. The human thing about him was his face. His ears looked more like stumps than wolfs ears.

"You killed him!" Otis took the pleasure of slamming Bill into the tree once more till he decided that two times wasn't enough. "He was just a boy! And you took his life away!" When Bill was rammed against the tree is sounded like a hammer echoing the woods. And with each pound Bill would howl in pain.

"Who said he's dead?" Tom was standing behind Otis watching as Bill withered pain, but didn't care a fang or two about it. Otis slowed his ramming with the mutt still in his hands he turned around. Blood coated the vampire's hands as it oozed from Bill's mouth and forehead. "From what I hear he's back a little confused, but back." Otis leafed through the dog's mind detecting any hint of lies, but couldn't find any.

"Back?" Otis let Bill crumple to the ground in heap, not moving and that was probably best for Bill if he didn't move at all. He stared hard at the wolf. Then, in a second he was holding Tom by the ruff of the neck grinding him into the tree. "You lie."

"No way man. Vlad's alive alright. Stupid Pravus wouldn't die." He muttered, "He's locked away of course. D'ablo trying to get him back under control. And this time he won't let Vlad's power get away." A wolfish grin spread across his face. "But you have to find him first."

"Where is he?" Otis demanded ramming the mutt again and again into the wall. "Tell me!" Tom glared at the vampire he hated all vampires; they thought they were superior to him, to werewolves. But he had his orders, and D'ablos' plan was going according to plan. And so he told Otis where he could find his nephew

The werewolf only glared at the vampire. The two were after all immortal enemies, always hating the others always pitted against each other. Why? Many legends and myths tell of the greedy humans that desired inhuman strength or eternal life. Tom only remembers the story because it was the one his mother would tell him most. And this one story was the reason why that Bill and Tom would forever annihilate the vampire race. They didn't need any slayers help, they were after all humans.

Weak, feeble, and useless they thought they were capable of staking a vampire when their movements were just as fast, just as quick. They were fools.

But the story originated from Lycans and Lamias, separate yet different human clans each yearning for one thing or another. One clan lived in the north, the Lycans. The other clan lived in the south, the Lamias. Throughout history humans always waged war over land for dominance. And these two weren't any different.

The Lycans were however suffering from the lack of food during the wars till they came across a pair of wolf tracks. The army of Lycans stealthy followed the tracks till they came upon the wolf pack itself. The Lycans watched and analyzed the behavior of the wolves. They acted together not separate each depended on the others, everyone fought for the greater good of the pack. The Lycans took this knowledge and applied it to their own hunting and battling skills instead of fighting as one, they fought together.

Soon their strength was beyond that of Lamia pushing them farther south. However, it wasn't enough. Somehow the Lamias always had the upper hand whether it was their swift combative skills or their stalking techniques. They managed to overcome the Lycans. Tom only remembers that some spirit came to one of the clan leaders, leading him to an old and wise wolf, permitting the human after he died to take the hide of the wolves and place the pelt on his shoulders. Only then could he defeat the Lamias. In the end, the leader did as was told. The wolves pelt infusing with man skin both fang and claws becoming a part of his flesh thus the birth of the werewolf.

However, in the same way the Lycans rose to power so did the Lamias. Soon the whole region swarm of humans wearing an animal pelt, some known as shape shifters. Although some animal pelts could not be seen. The Lycans were deceived; they determined they had the upper hand with the werewolf changes taking form throughout the north, their seemed to be no animal changes in the south. The Lamia hasn't discovered this new ability till the Lycans were ambushed.

The Lycans never saw the swiftness of Lamias, the brutally of their movements, and the long daggers that were unsheathed not from their blades but their fangs. Both sides only continued to wage war, bringing other human clans races with it. The Lamias were swift attacking during the night hours leaving many casualties.

It was impossible that the Lamias were only increasing their numbers more rapidly than the Lycans. Of course, till their secret was discovered; they weren't made by fusing human flesh with animal fur and spirit after the animal has left this world.

They sacrificed the life an innocent. Took it's the blood of newly born infant and slashed its throat. The disgusting Lamias drank it giving them immortal prowess and longevity. It still made Tom's blood boil whenever he stared at a vampire's face. The Lycans never took a life to become a werewolf, a shape-shifter, etc. The Lamias did. And that was pure demonic.

Where they came from, what they were, nothing but demons scum on this planet. All werewolves knew the story well and one of many reasons why the vampire race was better off extinct.

Tom grinned baring his teeth despite the pressure the vampire was inflicting on him. A wicked, yet wolfish grin spread across his face. "You want to find him?" The question was meant to be rhetoric, but of course this vampire wasn't in the mood to play cat and mouse. Tom grunted, "You won't find him. His mind," The wolf tapped his head, "his far away, trapped."

When the vampire shook Tom again he cut to the chase. It was time to follow his orders like a good dog and be on his way. He growled, D'ablo was already invading his mind inflicting a warning. "Try going north." Tom purred quietly. Of course, the vampire rose to the bait. It was the same place the little half-pint was locked up before. Before Tom knew it, the hand around his neck was gone with only the leaves swaying in the wind.

"The longitude of the graph indicates…" Henry was in a daze. After last night he was far too tired to even listen to today's morning lesson. The teacher was talking about geography again and as he gazed upon the map he couldn't help but travel to place that held Vlad. It felt so long ago when his cousin, Otis, and Nelly rescued him. _And now he's dead, _he thought grimly.

The bell rang far too quietly for him. Everyone was already out of the room by the time he stood up. While he looked around he gazed at the desk next to him. The place where Vlad would usually sit, dust collected on the surface. He sighed, gathering his books maybe she should of skipped class like Joss. He sighed again which seemed to be about the billionth time to day. His shaggy hair fell in his face and over his eyes and when he rounded the corner he ran smack dab into Eddie Poe.

He shoved the kid of the way hearing something crack, possibly his latest camera. "Hey," Eddie was examining his camera with a panic expression. But Henry was already walking to his next class.

Henry muttered something under his breath like, "piss off" but Eddie couldn't be sure and he tried to catch up to the gloomy boy. Black rings underlined Henry's lips and eye sockets, his hands were grubby, and somehow he looked unhealthy as if he hasn't been eating well. And he was so pale.

With a soft click, Eddie snapped a photo. Henry whirled around some life coming back on his features. "Just getting one for the books." He patted his camera, "don't worry it's just a small crack."

It took a moment for Henry to put his fist down before he realized it wasn't worth it. He could practically hear Eddie yelling from behind his shoulder, "when did Vlad turn you Henry!" Henry tried to ignore both Eddie and the stares. When he turned to his next class film studies he was almost glad that all he had to do was watch a couple films in the dark. And no one would see his tears.

When he took his seat second from the back a dark blur passed in front of his shaggy blonde hair. He tried to ignore it burying his head in the crook of his arms till the person coughed. When Henry still refused to move his head even an inch, the kid decided to speak anyway. "Hey Henry." It was a female voice at first it sounded like October but it couldn't be her. She wasn't in his class, not that he could remember. He could cared less and less who was or wasn't in class. None of them were really his friends. It took Vlad's death to finally realize that.

The person was still speaking. "Henry? You listening, its' about Vlad." For a second Henry heart didn't beat. The air around him buzzed and his ear rang. His body went rigid, heat crept on his cheeks in both dread and fear. His head snapped up meeting the eyes of a girl with piercing blue eyes, and bleached-blond hair. He didn't recognize her.

"Henry!" She stomped her foot like one those preppy girls her hands on her hips. "Heeellooo!" It took a moment but Henry opened his mouth then closed it. Snow only huffed in annoyance, "It's me Snow, remember?" she rolled her eyes. "Never mind, look I saw Vlad! I saw him!" Her eyes were wide with excitement. "And he's coming back." Then her eyes got lidded, sorrow filling them. "He told me to tell you don't be sad." She placed on hand on his shoulder. "Don't, he says that everything going to be fine. But he wants to find the Lucis, whatever that is and his father's journal." Snow sighed, looking at Henry for some response.

It took another moment it was like Henry's brain was on slow today. His lips quivered then he buried his head again. His voice muffled by the inside of his arm. "Vlad's dead. Don't you people understand that?" There was a silence on the other end of the darkness that he was buried in. The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Henry sighed in relief he couldn't anymore of this. As Snow left he heard her voice drift over the cacophony of students.

"Oh yeah. Then how come Meredith's not here." Till Snow mentioned it Meredith was missing today and she was known for perfect attendance record. The only attendance he was keeping track of now was that new kid who hasn't been to school since. "Ask Joss about that."

Soon the light dimmed and Henry was in the shadows.

On several attempts Henry tried dialing Joss's number…and he wasn't answering. Again, he tried for what seemed the tenth time. Texting wasn't much help either. He was into Iphone till he ran into a thick body. Obviously this wasn't any puny Edgar Poe. And today Mr. Sneglove was on patrol of the halls. His plump chest puffed out like a blow fish and his flabby arms crossed in annoyance. "No phones, McMillian." With pudgy hands the principal snatched the device and whisked it into his pockets. "Detention!" He barked.

Glumly, Henry dragged his feet to the principal's office sitting anywhere but the front. Other kids were doing their homework, doodling, some were snoring. Henry snorted in disgust; he never thought he would find himself in detention. He figured he was a favorite among the faculty.

He did it all. Aced all his test, exams, played on the varsity, took a part as class president, ran the prom committee, there was a long list of things he did for this school. "That's right," he realized he was speaking to himself, "ever since…" _Vlad left._ Henry wasn't a part of any of that school stuff anymore and didn't really see any reason to get back into it. He only did it as the only sense of normalcy he had when he was pals with Vlad. He still couldn't believe he once tossed Vlad to the side for that stuff. "Some friend," he muttered darkly and plopped himself down.

When a small finger tapped his shoulder didn't even faze Henry. He groaned half-whined, can't Snow leave him in peace for once. And she's followed him to even in detention. "What!" He yelled, snapping his up.

Sprat squirmed away uncomfortably, his little arms pressing against himself. "Oh" Henry couldn't really think of anything to say, at least anything intelligent. "Sorry," Just a Henry was about sit again Sprat slowly took a step forward. He wearing his usual goth attire; black Tripp pants, dangling chains, a hoodie with a some band name across the front. His hands were stashed in his front Hoodie pockets.

"Wait," he urged. He was dancing on his toes rocking back and forth. "I have something to give you." Henry barely moved his face, turning it slightly to look up at him through shaggy bangs. Whatever the kid had he doubted it was worth anything good. A new band cd? A tattoo? A piercing? His eyes rolled it couldn't be even worth a fraction his time, not that his time mattered..

But boy was already withdrawing something from his pocket, long and straight stained in old, crusted blood. "What's that," his voice bored like he could care less.

"It's the arrow" he held it out like it was viper snake, "take it please. I don't want anything to do with it." Sprat dropped it nudging it closer to Henry's.

"What's with you?" A blonde eyebrow shot up from underneath's Henry hair. His eyes flicked to the arrow to the boy's black stained face. He wore way too much goth make up, he was like a raccoon.

"Just take it." Sprat's eyes darted nervously around the room, "ever since I took it its been giving me nightmares." He backed up almost tripping on the desk leg.

Henry grasped the arrow in his hand lifting it like a dum-bell, "Nightmares?" But Sprat was already backing away shaking his head nervously. He sat across from him quivering in his seat.

"Every time I sleep," he whispered, "it calls your name, or Meredith, or Nelly. Every time…" he paused casting Henry a knowing glance. "That's the same arrow that killed Vlad." Instantly Henry dropped the arrow as it clattered on his desk. It was like an electric shock shot up his hand and down his spin. He digested Sprats words slowly.

"The…arrow…that…killed?"

_Slam_. The door shut with a thunderous boom. Mr. Sneglove looked over the kids with a disapproving look. "Be quiet!" He his ugly fingers pointed to the clock. "You got till the small hand gets to the two. I expect silence!" He sat down in the leather chair kicked back and fiddled his thumbs watching the room with beady eyes.

Vladis squirmed and pushed till his wrist bleed red. It was no use. D'ablo conveniently put up a mirror, that either found or stolen in front of him, possibly stolen revealing the outside world. He liked to watch night hours best. When the other super naturals were about, sometime the mirror did the reverse. When he wanted something peaceful he would get a blood bath and when he dreamed of blood, blood staining him and his face he would get those peaceful nights

None did anything to quell the nightmares. Nightmares harboring dark thoughts of death, blood. It was always the same though. A slayer girl with her bow and arrow ready, hair blowing across her face, till the arrow stabbed right through his heart and he would wake up screaming.

This time when he awoke sweat matted his long dark hair, ugly red smiles coated his wrist, and ancient scars pulsated underneath the skin. They were like they were new, fresh aching with the latest pain. He was punished for failing his master or father again. He was supposed to harm the couple but instead he ended up saving a certain person.

Everything was test thus so far and till now he's failed. The steel room he was confined in was dark and musty smelling of decay and something else. And the constant dripping noise didn't help either. The water dripping onto his neck into hair and down his back, he shivered.

Then there was a bright rectangular light in front of him a dark silhouette stood in the way. Vladis had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. Light, he shuddered he feared the light. Only the stars and moon were a suffice illumination for him. The room once more was enclosed in darkness as the figure took three steps towards him.

Long fingernails lifted his chin and tilted it to the side something was sliding into his neck, another serum, a needle. Either they were taking blood samples or another chemical to accelerate the Pravus legend. He didn't know what the real purpose was. "Shh. It'll all be over my dear." Again Vlad pulled against the restraints. The shackles that held both his arms wide against a steel wall another shackle went around both his ankles, already he could feel his skin peeling.

"Screw yo-" The words were lost as his jaw went slack, his words lost. His mother patted his cheek, she sighed.

"If you would just do as your told…" she trailed off running a finger nail through his hair, till Vladis felt those nails pull at the roots of his hair, yanking his head revealing his pale throat slender like a swans neck. "Just one more thing." Another syringe was dipped into his skin removing blood or was it something else. "Sleep well, my dear." Then, the his energy was gone like a New York minute.

And Vlad feared what is dreams would bring this time.

**Please Read and Review anything is lovely of course; flames, critiques, love it, hate it there's always room for improvement. Any comments Vladdie?**

**Vlad: I'm confused**

**Me: that's just your usual self. Do you have anything to add?**

**Vlad: I think a little clarification is order**

**Me: Ah yes. As for the three Vlad's that are wandering around in the story (the boy from chapter one that Henry immediately likes, the Vlad that fights Meredith and Joss, and Vladis himself are yes indeed all Vlad himself only it's not himself. **

**Vlad: I'm confused even more.**

**Me: I promise the story will fall into place…gotta wait for the big finale. :D **

**-Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank all who reviewed :D House-of-blood and Cheerfully Blue, you keep the story rolling.**

The land was vast and ever-lasting. The sky stretched endless of an aquamarine hue and fuchsia clouds drifting solitarily or some colliding with each other. The ocean salt could be hinted on the wind, a wind that sang a lullaby in which Meredith couldn't recognize. Although the ocean wasn't visible she bet over the hill to her right an ocean would fan out in front of her. With the sea gulls cawing and the waves hissing as the smashing into the coast. But this Bathory, they weren't anywhere near an ocean. And just a second ago it was night.

It was like she stepped into another realm once she followed Vlad out the window. The prairie grass tickled her bare feet, her clothes whipping around her. She brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, looking left and right. The sky may have been a bluish color but the prairie was just as golden as the sun above. With her hands fanned out she let the grass stroke her palms. When looked up again she saw one lone tree standing in the distance and under it a figure. She broke into a sprint, ignoring how the tickling feeling harshly turned into a whip.

When she reached the figure she knew who it was without even asking. Being a slayer she was used to running and thus knew how to breathe right. The sprint didn't even make her sweat. "What is this?" Vlad only sat cross-legged staring into empty space right in front of him. His hands were skimming the ground letting the grass blades stroke his hand. With a sigh, Meredith plopped herself next to him putting one arm around his shoulders. She was just glad to by his side again. The warmth emitting from his skin into his dark shirt was comforting. It meant that he was alive not dead and cold. It meant blood was coursing through his veins and into his heart. It meant that her arrow didn't kill him.

Under any other circumstances she would panic. Her arrows always hit its mark and they always purified the one she fought, meaning they were sent straight back to the realm in which they came. Slow, salty tears fell from her cheeks landing on her wrist. "I'm sorry." It was all she had to say to him. Again, she spoke this time with more quietly, "Vlad? What is this?" She gestured with her hand. But when she looked down at him again he was still staring at the same spot in front of him. "Vlad."

She lifted her cheek from his shoulder focusing on his face. It was just a pale as she remembered it. And his hair still managed to flop over just one of his eyes. When she looked down at his they were still skimming the grass only blood was dripping from skin. "Vlad" she gasped, she grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him away from the bladed-grass. "C'mon Vlad get up" she tried pulling and shoving but he wouldn't move. "Vlad!" She slapped him putting as much force into the slap as she could.

A burn mark, red and steaming covered one side of his pale cheek. His head snapped all the way to the right. _Again, _she thought miserably, _I hurt him. _Vlad's eyes met hers as he brought his face back around. With a pale hand he touched his sore cheek, smearing bits of blood on it. His face quickly crumpled into frustration, his eyebrows forming a deep dip in the middle of his head. His eyes were stern but his smile was anything but pleasant. "You shouldn't be here." He stood.

Meredith pushed him back, "What is this Vlad?" She snatched his wrist twisting it exposing the bloodied side. "And this?" Her Puritan powers were slowly igniting surging through her to her hands and fingertips. A light burn managed to scorch the skin she was touching. Instantly she dropped his wrist realizing what she was doing.

Only Vlad stared to walk away from her, his hands clasped behind him. The sun rays hit face illuminating his sculpted features, allowing shadows to dance on over his face. "Do you think a little time in the after life would change me?" His eyes finally met hers. Slowly he walked back under the shadow of the tree. He grasped her chin and let his lips meet hers. It was quick kiss but it still tasted the same to her, the way he tasted before he went…The kiss was over before she knew it. And when she opened her eyes, he wasn't in front of her but leaning against the tree. "This is my mind"

"What?" Meredith asked startled. She was still getting over the sudden heat she felt crawl over legs, up her neck and around her cheeks. "This is your what?"

"My mind." He smiled at her, then his eyes looked into the distance and his eyes saddened. "You should consider yourself lucky. Not many people get a chance to see it."

When the detention bell rang he almost dashed after little goth kid but he was blocked by the other two that was part of goth clique. He tried to put the kid with white-hair name together but it came up short when they shoved him back. Henry growled, but one death glare from them and he backed down. His usual jock and preppy posse was nowhere to be found. Not that they been around to begin with.

He watched them go still clutching the arrow in his hand, he sighed. What was he suppose to do with this thing? He thought it was lost and forgotten at the battle sight. He hadn't really thought the kid kept it as a souvenir? Or whatever he thought it was. A memento? A symbol of Vlad's final moments? And Henry didn't want anything to do with it. He squeezed the weapon in his hand expecting it to snap in two like a toothpick but it didn't even stress. The arrow at the tip was covered in crusted blood, nothing was special about it. It looked like a normal arrow. The point was crafted out of some sparkling metal while the shaft appeared to be just a long thin piece of wood the width no more than a pinkie. The fletching was made from actual feathers only they glimmered under the fluorescent light in cobalt and jade hues like peacock feathers.

As Henry turned the arrow in his hand examining it for every detail he felt something. It was like something he had felt before, he peered more closely looking for any signs of reason. But he didn't. "It's an inanimate object." He reasoned to himself. "They don't make you feel anything." He shoved the arrow in the waste basket to his left. Stuffing it under papers and bottles and something sticky, when he went to wipe the goo off his hand he had noticed a small bead of blood oozing from his fingertips. He swore, when he looked up he found Snow looking at him from across the hall. Her eyes darted to the trash to her Henry's hand. She only shook her head as she caught up with Sprat and the other goth kids. Sprat cast one final glance at Henry before he faced forward again.

But Henry didn't miss the red flush the crept up his neck to his ear. Henry looked from one goth kid to the next. He had feeling that it was set-up. Snow had ordered Sprat to give that arrow for some reason or another. He didn't want the arrow, but he would find the Lucis and Vlad's father's journal. He didn't know why but he bet Joss knew.

Henry practically flew up the drive way loving the way the charger purred when he revved it. He slammed the door shut and locked it when he opened the door he found Joss already preparing to leave. "Where you going?" Joss didn't answer him; the boy was sliding his boots over his jeans and backup over his shoulder. His cousin brushed passed him."Hey!"

Joss looked over his shoulder, "Meredith's not answering her phone." He straightened his shoulders, "going to see her." The boy started walking again but Henry knew what was in that backpack; slayer gear, weapons, poisons, and medicine. Already Henry was grabbing his coat dropping his books. He tried to keep in stride with his cousin but his long legs and slayer training made him a faster walker. Henry couldn't remember the number of times he told Joss to try out for the football or track team. Of course, Joss wasn't into the same thing as mortals. He applied his skills on one thing and one thing only.

"Wait!" Henry tried to put one hand on his shoulder but every time he did the shoulder would disappear. Joss stopped again, looking over his shoulder. Henry was out of breathe and Joss didn't even run. "You leaving me?" It was meant to be joke but it didn't sound that way. Joss saw the sadness in his cousin's eyes and Joss felt the twinge of pain wrap itself around his heart and squeeze.

"No." Joss sighed, "I'm not leaving you." He let his bag drop on the concrete ground and he crossed his arms waiting for his cousin to speak. He either wanted to say something which was rare or he wanted to come which was even more rare. Lately, Henry just sat around in his room napping, doing homework, and just staring at the ceiling.

When Henry regained his composure he looked his cousin in the eye. "What happened last night?" Despite the cloudiness in Henry's eyes there was a small fire. An ember maybe, but it was a start.

"I told you. Meredith needed helped with a demon. We teamed up." He finished matter-of-factly. Again he picked up his bag turning the other way. And he hated that. He hated lying to family especially about this but Joss couldn't lose him again. He already lost Ceclia and loosing Henry once was like losing himself all over again.

"Don't" Even though Joss was walking away Henry was still speaking, "lie to me." His voice got quiet it. "It wasn't any demon was it? It was Vlad."

Henry slightly grinned watching as his cousin stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he turned raising an eyebrow. "Who told you that?"

A groan escaped from his younger cousins throat, he was mystified. "Doesn't matter. You should of told me. I could have helped you. I could have helped him." He was angry; his blonde locks were no longer in his face more or less to the sides. "I could have-"

"Could have what? Brought him to his senses? Let him see the light?" He was grasping Henry's shoulders. And Henry couldn't remember how he got here so fast. "You can't save him, Henry. No one can, not even Meredith." He was shaking his cousin without even realizing it. And he didn't realize that Henry's eyes were pooling with a thick wetness.

"I could have done something." Henry mumbled. Joss eyes widened. He saw that look again, the look that haunted him. His eyes were going dark, and that meant Henry was going inside himself again where no one could touch him. Joss panicked and he never panicked. He didn't want Henry going into that cave again. He was so afraid that he would never come out of it. So instead he dropped his hand and let his arms encircle his cousin.

He felt smaller somehow, skinnier lack of nutrition. "I'm sorry." He whispered into his hair before he knew it Joss became moreover a big brother to him then his actual brother. "But this Vlad it wasn't him." He whispered into his hair, "it was something else, but not him."

The two parted as Henry wiped his nose on his sleeve. "You sure it wasn't?" Joss only nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. All anger vanished Henry cleared his throat, "Snow wants me to find the Lucis and Vlad's father's journal." It was a quick subject change.

Joss started, "Snow?"

"Yea, she asked me to ask you about it?" He shook his head he couldn't fathom why Snow would tell Henry this. When Henry started talking about the arrow, "…then I threw it away." Henry shrugged like it was no big deal.

"The arrow?" He was still thinking of Snow's words. What could those objects possibly do?

"The one that Meredith…" Henry didn't finish his sentence letting the words fall away, but Joss understood perfectly. He grabbed his shoulders again.

"That goth-munch had Meredith's arrow?" Henry only nodded. "You know what that can do?" This time Henry shook his head. "You wanted to come right? Well, go get that arrow. When you're done meet me at Vlad's old house."

"But why? I thought you were meeting with Meredith"

Joss shook his head, "that'll have to wait. For now I think Snow could be onto something…and that arrow…" He eyes drifted to his cousin. "Just go. See you in an hour."

And the two went separate ways till Henry stopped short. "You are going to be there right?" Joss turned around surprised by the lack of trust.

"Of course." And Henry smiled; a real smile as he ran after his Charger, got in and put the gear shift in drive.

Already she could guess what Vlad knew but the 'few' who ventured into his mind, and repulsed at the thought. All around them the wind started to pick in an ominous breeze. When Meredith went to look from the wind's direction her eyes bulged. It was as if the land was divided in half. A perfect line separates this peaceful, nature one from a machine-infested, fiery furnace over the horizon. In the distance the sky was pitch crimson, clouds made of fire and air made of sulfur. "What is that?"

Vlad's sorrowful face swerved back towards her. "I told you." He clicked his tongue, "this is my mind. It isn't always this pleasant." Then, Meredith started to see the blood from his arm to his fingertips. A single drop linger on the ends of his fingers before it free-fall to the ground. That one single drop fell and expanded coating the ground and all around them with the chaotic version of his mind. The air was thicker than before all sea salt gone.

And the pleasantry of the wind on Meredith's skin vanished instead scorching with a intensity of a solar flare. She wanted to remove her top but somehow she figured that would have been inappropriate. Instead she ran to Vlad's side wrapping her slim fingers around his wounds. "Vlad, you're bleeding." She applied pressure to it hoping the bleeding would douse.

A grim smile fanned across his face. "I know." A shuddered ripped through him. "Isn't it great?" The shudder turned into a spasm. Vlad fell to his knees in a huddling, shivering form as if he was cold. He was pulling his legs close to his chest. As Meredith fell with him she tried to reduce the bleeding, call his name, and comfort him.

"Vlad? Vlad what's happening?" His eyes rolling in the back of his head his eyelids fluttering. "Vlad! No you stay with me! I can't lose you!" She was shrieking both trying to bring Vlad back and remove his shirt. It was difficult process with him shaking and shivering, but she managed to remove it, cut it into strips and apply to his wounds. However what laid underneath wasn't something she expecting. Scars and fresh lacerations coated his pale body. She only allowed one quick look and she was applying his shirt to his wounds

But when she pushed more blood fell out. "Run." It was small, a hush whisper. Meredith wasn't even sure she heard it right. Again his lips quivered, "Run." She shook her head even though he couldn't see it and pushed her small fingers into Vlads chest.

"I'm not leaving you." Her lips were very close to his ears. "I can't leave you again." She forced him on his back and she could of swore the temperature rose. Her own skins sweating faster than she could think that this time she removed her shirt all modesty gone. She didn't know what to do. Her slayer abilities only harmed not healed. And he wasn't mortal she couldn't even heal vampire wounds. He was after all evil. Meredith tried to shake that imaged from her head. How could something so evil try to save her? And didn't he just try to kiss a few hours ago or was it a few minutes?

Tears were forming in her eyes when she saw Vlad's breathing get deeper, slower. "No." she cried resting her forward on his. "You can't leave again." She kissed his forehead. "You can't leave me twice." She removed her hands just for a second and rummaged through her pockets for any ointment; medical supplies but found none all she had was a switch blade and an army knife. None of these could save his life.

The scars underneath her hands pulsated with life, the pieces of clothing becoming a dampen fabric. She saw his skin turn from pale to sickening grey in just minutes. His eyes snapped open, with fangs bared. Meredith took two steps back reaching for a weapon that wasn't there. Slowly Vlad tried to stand, the wounds around his skin closing up. His crouch was anything but kind. Like a tiger ready to pounce in a predatory stance. "Run, Mare." It came out as a husky growl, but she hinted the plea in his voice. "Please." Black fingernails slinked from his fingertips digging deeper into his palms as he formed a fist. He took a step forward but his face seemed to contort in a mixture of pain and fury.

His posture shrinking back, back towards the tree as he uncurled his hands and stabbed the bark with his claws. Bark and wood shattered everywhere. Meredith dared to take a step forward. Out of the corner of his Vlad saw her movement, "no." He shook his head roughly. "Get away." Again he watched the girl reach out with two hands and it was too much. He couldn't watch her suffer any longer. Bare to see the fear lurk in her eyes, the repulsion.

In one swift movement he lifted his head and swung it hard into the side of the tree. "Vlad!" Meredith cried, she raced forth trying to stop him but Vlad swung his other arm in a great arc, as a whirlwind of claws repelling her. He had to get him under control. Not like last time another shudder rippled through him he slammed his temple into tree with an enough force that shattered the bark.

Then, his eyes rolled back and his talons slid under his finger nails, his expression softening as he collapsed face down in a prairie field once more.

She cradles his head in her lap cooing his names softly over and over again. He wasn't dead but his face look awfully close to it. Blood trickled from his head and the sides of his cheek. He was trying to save her from himself. Again, he was trying to beat the monster within. She stroked his black hair from his face just happy he was alive and that horrible episode was over. How many more would she have to go through before this was over?

When he collapsed the land reverted to the peaceful one she walked into. She still could see the chaotic side of it but it was just a small speck in the distance. She ran her thumb over his cheeks memorizing the tone and texture of his face when he heard the sound of clapping hands.

When she looked up her heart jumped for a moment. She clutched Vlad's head closer to her stomach. The figure moved closer in a mere second. Like as shadow itself dancing smoke twirled at its feet. "Well, no one's ever made him to do that."

Meredith glowered, "you that demon. That possessed Vlad from before." Her Puritan energy was flaring up again, coursing through her she would rid of this demon once for all, freeing Vlad from this monster.

"Me?" Mia mockingly asked. "I guess so." She pretended to play with her polished fingernails, inspecting her painting job. "I'm actually surprised. Vlad's rarely leaves the door to his mind open."

"Maybe I'm good at getting passing barriers." Meredith said.

"Yes." Mia narrowed eyes, "you Puritans were always good at that." She circled her with two hands behind her back. "Destroying evil spells, barriers, even demonic auras." Suddenly she was leaning over Meredith shoulder whispering words into her ear. "But you couldn't destroy one." In response, Meredith let her purification radiate through her blasting Mia a few feet from her.

Mia gathered herself in angry huff, gathering the hems of her dark maiden outfit and charging towards the slayer. "You may think you're stronger but you could never defeat Vlad and I."

Meredith turned offering her, a darkening glare. "That's the thing, without Vlad your nothing. Those Pravus shadows are his, but it's the way you manipulate them, control them. And since you're the one pulling the strings…" She paused for second realizing something, "…they've been depraved."

"Yes." Mia sounded more or less annoyed like it was an old joke being repeated again. "And if it was Vlad they may have been rainbows and unicorns." She wavered her gesturing around her as if the land was flocking with unicorns. "Buts it's not." Meredith rolled her eyes, she doubted Mia's theory, but Vlad's powers could be somewhat different.

"You sound so proud." Meredith slowly stood gently easing Vlad from her lap. "But it ends here." She might be weapon-less but she exorcised many demons before without killing them with her bow and arrow. "Thanks for making it easy."

A single finger shot through the air. "Tsk, tsk." Mia wiggled it back forth like she was mother scolding a child. "You cannot destroy me here. I'm a dream-walker, a vampire who can walk through dreams and thoughts. You are solid, you would only take yourself."

Meredith hesitated, "But I could still save Vlad." Even if her life was scarified as least Vlad would live. Mia only chuckled, stifling a laugh as her shoulders shook.

"Look at my hand." Mai extended her hand another giggle rippling through her. A small, but alive heart was beating in her grasp. "You have to take this first without it Vlad will be comatose eternally." Her fangs gleamed as the slide from her gums. But Meredith knew what she was saying. She couldn't slay her because she this wasn't her physical body. She needed both the spirit and body together in order to be exorcised. And even if she killed the spirit, she would take Vlads heart with her leaving nothing more than a vegetable of Vlad's body. The heart in Mia's dissipated like ash.

Till another question popped into her head, "then how do I escape?"

Again a chilling smile spread across her red-lipstick lips, her heavily thicken eyelashes casting down at the boy at their feet. "Now that's up to Vlad to decide." And she was gone like a cloud of smoke.

Henry was halfway towards the school till he felt something jabbing into his side. When his car came to stop at a traffic light he wriggled around looking for the culprit. He only made it a few block after speaking to Joss till he felt the painful stabbing coming for his lower back side.

He leaned forward feeling for the annoying thing when he yanked it out from behind. Horns from behind him were honking away urging him to go. But he was frozen in that one space, he didn't even bother to put the emergency flashers on. In his hands was the easily recognizable arrow that he disposed of just hours ago. He threw the arrow on the seat next to him, after a semi wheeled by him blaring the horn did Henry awake from his trance-like state.

Illegally he did a U-turn heading straight for Joss hoping he could find him soon. He didn't know how or why the arrow ended up in his car. But he hoped Joss would have an answer or the insides of Vlad's house would.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you thank you for the reviews **

Joss's fingers were just on the door knob when he heard the screech of tires. The slayer turned watching as Henry's Charger almost collided into the Tod's mailbox. He merely raised an eyebrow watching Henry jumped out of the car with the engine still running, the keys in the ignition. "Joss!" Henry ran passed the old rickety gate, up the stairs, with something fixed in his hand. By the time Henry reached his cousin he was out of breathe, both hands on his knees.

The slayer snatched the arrow from his cousin's hand, "where did you get this?" Joss was looking the over arrow, analyzing every speck of detail. At the point was a crusted layer of blood.

When Henry finally gathered himself he wiped the sweat from his brow, "its, its following me." He spoke in between gasps as his heart pounded. The arrow was put away snuggly in his pack noticing something odd about the long pointed object, like it was alive.

"Following you?" Henry nodded telling Joss everything about Sprat handing to him, throwing it away, and then finding it again in the back of his car. Joss rolled his eyes hearing his cousin repeat the whole story, but his widened when he said that it brought nightmares to the kid named Sprat and that it just appeared in the back of his car.

"What do you think it means?" Henry asked. They were already though the threshold entering in a dank, damp home. Cobwebs littering the ceiling and corners of the floors, burnt walls and furniture, and the house smelled of something resembling mold and vapors. But Joss was walking ahead of him, not answering the question and heading straight for the upstairs room. "Do you know where you're going?"

With caution Joss stepped around weak and damaged floorboard as not to fall through them. He nodded even though Henry couldn't see him. "It means its' alive." Joss was nudging himself against a door, a door that led to Vlad's bedroom, yet it was stuck. He rammed his shoulder again.

"What?" Henry cocked his head to the side, "it means what?" When he saw his cousin struggling to budge the door he decided help him, both boys ramming the door with their shoulder till it gave way.

The door opened with rush as the scent charged over the boys with the same smell as downstairs. Dirt or maybe ash fell over their face. Joss wiped away the dirt with the back of his hand, "the arrow," Joss continued walking forward to the center of the room till he found the dresser. "is alive, its radiating with some kind of demonic energy." Joss paused froze when he felt his backpack rattle. Quickly, he withdrew the arrow from his pack watching as he pulsed with some kind of shadows. With it in his hands, he said, "probably drawing on these demons."

The arrow shook violently burning the slayer hands and he quickly dropped. As the arrow thrashed and clacked against the floor, it stood up right pointing towards the ceiling. It an array of light and shadows stars and screams of demons poured from the arrow taking a shape in front of the boys. "What is that?" Henry backed away slowly.

Joss grinned withdrawing his stake and other weapons, a knife. "Don't you know Henry?" The figure grew like a ghost rising from the ground, a ripped and torn shadow wrapped around the boy, "it's Vlad, himself."

It wasn't until hours later that Vlad awaken. His head once more cradled on Meredith's lap. The dream-world was in its peaceful state once more. Only the clouds were a goldenrod hue and the sky an emerald green. It was strange the world changed colors constantly and the wind smelled of cinnamon now. "Ah, your still here." Vlad sighed. Meredith quickly turned her head back towards his.

"I thought you left after what happened." He pushed up with his hands, "guess I'm lucky today." Vlad stood looking at the vast space around him. "She left." It wasn't a question.

Meredith nodded; brushing herself off then realized this dirt probably wasn't even real. She wanted to get to the point of this. Get everyone home, Vlad out of this dream and back to himself again, get everything the way it was. But it wasn't going to be that simple. She was about to speak when Vlad cut her off.

"I said went to the afterlife, didn't I" Meredith stood still not sure to answer this. "I guess I did. I thought I would see my mom and dad." He turned towards her then, "but I didn't. The whole afterlife thing seemed like a hoax, nothing at the end waiting for me except for pain and darkness." He smiled at her, "and you."

Meredith felt her heart stop, "Me?" Every muscle in her body tensed a warmth crept up to her cheek. She wasn't sure if this was the gentle him or the demonic one.

The other nodded to himself, "yes, I saw you. You got me through that pain and darkness." His eyes saddened, "but you can't stay here. You must go." He took her hand kissed her palm. "Come, Mia didn't make powerless." Answering the questioning look on her face.

But Meredith resisted pulling her hand back. "Wait, wait!" Vlad paused, cocking his head to the side. "There's still so much I don't understand. What's happening to you Vlad? When I leave will you be yourself or some demon? Cause this frustrating, not just for me but everyone; Henry, Otis, Nelly; no one's the same without you." Her voice got small tears falling over her cheeks.

"Everyone." Vlad brought a finger to his lips. "I didn't know it was like that…after what I did…the Pravus." He seemed ramble on from one random thought to another. "The Pravus."

In a rage Meredith grabbed Vlad's shirt collar, "screw the Pravus," and pulled him close kissing him flat on the mouth. Her lips deepening to his till she felt him respond from tense to unyielding. Their lips rolling over each other in small circles as Meredith was first to break it away, "screw the Pravus. Whatever you're messed up vampire prophecy told you about your fate, your wrong, it's wrong. Only you control fate."

"But everyone left me." Vlad argued but Meredith only shook her head lips still glistening from their kiss.

"Yes, but we came back. And we want you back. Please don't you want that?" He watched her pleading eyes desperately look into them as seeing that if someone was willing to get him back shouldn't he at least meet her half-way. He closed his eyes nodding.

"All right, Mare." He brushed her hair back away from her face. "Listen when I send you back." He put a finger to her mouth when she started to protest. "Yes you will go back. Here I cannot be saved. You've probably already encountered versions of me." Meredith nodded, "some are demons with just my face others…" his face set in hardened expression. "I don't know what D'ablo trying to do but find my Father's Diary and the Lucis, I already sent Snow to ask-"

"Snow?" Meredith took a step back trying to understand his intention. Why wouldn't he visit her first?

"Yes Snow. Mare what's wrong." The sky casted the emerald hue made her face look green with envy.

"Why wouldn't you contact me? Why would you go to her?" Meredith knew it wasn't the time to get in a fit over teenage jealously but it still hurt.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Mare." He took her shoulders, "its' not like that ok? Snow was contacting me with I don't know one of her books. But Mare, hey look at me." He grasped her chin. "You're the only girl for me." Her lips slowly curved in non-convincing grin. "Once you find those items I will send for you, and only you." He took her head again leading her to the edge where the sea salt first stung her noise when she entered this realm.

"But-" Vlad put one finger on her lips once more, although she spoke under them anyway. "When this over you will come back to us, to me." He nodded, "How will I be sure?"

He placed one hand on his chest, "you're in my heart, I'll find my way with you there." She gave him a doubtful look, "that arrow that you shot me with before, do you have it." She shook her head. "Find that too, it did something to me when you shot me with."

"Yea it killed you." Meredith mocked sarcastically.

Vlad chuckled like it was water under the bridge, "yea but it took all the darkness away from soul." He smile waned as he looked over his shoulder. In the distance storm clouds were building, "you better go." And he motioned her to the murky water below. "Do you trust me?"

It took awhile for Meredith to answer till she said, "yes."

"When you return I may not be myself but I swear somewhere inside that thing is me." Meredith was about to ask what he meant when he started urging to the side. "Now go jump."

She took a step back from the ledge. "You want me to jump to my death. Have you lost your mind?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." One look it told him that she wasn't joking. "I know its sounds weird but it's the only way out of here, you have to trust me." He was gripping her wrist so tightly that it left a red mark on her skin.

"Come with me, Vlad. We can both go." Vlad looked to her then back at the storm clouds taking on skull-like shape. "I don't want go alone."

He took her hand in his gripping tightly, "okay. I'll jump with you. But when you resurface I won't be there." And he jumped pulling her with them in the dark nothingness below them.

The eyelids were peeled off her eyeballs as she plunged from the darkness into her world. She looked around her in dismay, her head was pillowed on own bead and Vlad wasn't beside her. The gentle fingers of her hand flexed as if he was still there, gripping bone-tight. But he wasn't like he said.

Somehow time had not altered. The air around her was nothing but darkness except for the dim streetlight flickering below. Holding her hand with her left, she swung her legs over the edge looking out over the neighborhood. Stillness. She thought of running the same way before.

Would history repeat itself? She doubted it. She wanted it. She wanted Vlad. And she could still feel him as her hand pulsated with warmth.

Even if it was a dream. It had a deeper meaning that Meredith could ever fathom. And more than anything right now she wanted to fulfill his wishes. Her eyes darted towards the clock 3:10am. In a moment, she was stripped of her sweaty clothed an into fresher, cleaner one. Not her slayer outfit, but typical jean and faded t-shirt presumably pink but it faded to a fuchsia color. She slipped a knife into her pocket.

With a last glance, she looked over at her arrow kit and bow. Tonight she wouldn't need it.

The house stood tall and brooding, something sinister was protruding from the chimney. Smoke? It was where Vlad's parents had died, burned to ashes like all vampires should. She shook that thought from her head. That was before, this is now. She entered the house without any resistance. Without any demonic charge, she found that odd. This place should be raided with ghouls, ghouls, demons…but the air was somehow thick. Like a presence was close but of course nothing could touch a Puritan

"Everything is falling into place," he ruffled Vladis hair. Long back locks falling over his eyes, his face innocent and unknowing he looked up at his father's face. "Is it not?" His father's hand never left the head of his son casually rubbing the smooth raven-hair. When Vladis looked at his father a shiver went through his muscles.

Someone pinched his arm digging deep polished nails into his skin. Her fingers running through his hair her husky voice giggled alongside D'ablo. They watched the naïve slayer entered the house ignorant of the dangers that laid in wait. Vladis could feel his something pulsate underneath his shirt where his mother's nails dug into his. But something was bothering him for some time now. "Mother?" Mia looked repulsive towards her 'son'. Her upper lip curling into a grimace like it was difficult to look at this child. "Do you like scars?"

Mia started, "what a strange question," she clucked her tongue. And stared up at her master, not her husband never that. She was as much as a tool as the boy was here.

With a shrug Vladis wretched his arm for her and rolled his sleeves revealing dark, ugly lines of scars. Some deep and jagged, "Does this please you?" His dilated eyes looked up her attempting to please her once more. He tried everything; gifts, worship, obedience nothing was enough but maybe pain would be suffice.

D'ablo hand reached and snatched boys arm, "not scars." He smile was anything but kind, but bitter. "But blood." He pulled the boy closer, rattling him slightly so he could feel the boy's fear. "Maybe it is time for you to remember." Vladis cocked his head to the side not understanding nor remembering.

A hand loomed above his head like a great dark cloud before it completely rested on his skull covering his eyes. Slowly Vladis smiled a smile of pure contentment and tranquility then shifted to a cruel, deranged grin. His teeth bared and his fangs elongating, "you're a fool." D'ablo snatched his palm back feeling burning emit from the boy's skull. "I should be thanking you." His eyes blazed purple, color and knowledge returning to his face. "For letting me out…it's been awhile." Vladis shivered.

The air around them shimmered and electrified burning the room out. "Mia!" D'ablo voice roared over the power _he wasn't ready, too soon to let him out. _ Out of the corner of his Mia stood still her eyes closed her fingers reaching for something till she found it. Like some kind of string she pulled as the wind died down from the boy returning to their innocent features. _Any moment_…D'ablo awaited tensely as Mia messed with his emotion. Then it came…he face contorted in mix of agony and fear. His head thrown back exposing his throat and veins, his muscles bulging and flexing, then he screamed.

"Get him out of my sight." Mia didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed the thrashing boy trying to calm him. "Tom, Bill." They appeared like a high fog, "Deal with him." The dashed forward on four legs following in pursuit of Mia and a battering monster. When he turned back looking at the shimmer wall in front of him he put his hands behind his back watching as the slayer walked straight in to his trap and wondered what the boy saw in those crucial, agonized seconds just moments before.

The house was felt cold. So cold that Meredith could see goose bumps rising on her skin with a snap of her fingers a light flickered at the end of her thumb. A trick she learned as child when she was afraid of the dark. The light wasn't like fire but a glow warm, not to hot just mild enough to insulate the body and maintain its body temperature. She could have sworn she heard a fading scream as the room took illumination.

The floorboards creaked under her footsteps she looked around in confusion. "If I was journal where would I-" The floor vanished from beneath her feet. It was quick the light vanishing from her fingers, the darkness closing in around her as she fell landing with a hard thump.

Splinters were under her skin, her shirt torn and the knee of her jeans open where a blood gashed from her kneecap. The wind was knocked out of her like tree trunk was rooted right on top of her. Her limbs wouldn't obey, so she laid their waiting for the pain to fade feeling something wet and warm trickle from her forehead. She groaned knowing that her head was probably going to her hurt the next morning or more into the morning.

As she laid there she listened to the sounds around her; the humming of pipes, the howling of the wind, and the growling a vampire in the corner of the room. All of her senses switched to high alert, her muscles tensed letting the predator think she was dead or near-death. Slowly easing her fingers into pocket, till she felt the hard, cool wood touch her palm.

Waiting as the demon quickly shifted from one-side of the room to the next. Then, she felt him charge towards her the air around him making swooshing sounds. She tightens her grip letting her Puritan powers surge through her blade to make a swift and deadly kill. And when the vampire white fangs shown through the pitch darkness she whipped up swiping her blade in an arc groan simultaneously at the knee-jerk reaction.

Like child's play two fingers dug into her wrist hitting a pressure point thus making her fingers loosen and drop the knife. She called on her powers before she heard the metal clang clatter to the floor as her light burst from her body but again the fingers lashed out at her chest knocking her over and leaving her paralyzed on the ground. She was stiff again, numb just from two very directed hits. Her eyes looked up at the vampire and her death; she couldn't believe she would die like this before she could even lift a finger. But when her eyes met her enemy recognition flooded through her thoughts.

Rushing images flipped through her head those dark brown eyes, the wavy, ebony-black hair, and the pale skin against a black canvas brought a stab of pain through her chest at the resemblance. He hadn't changed at all.

Two words.

One name came from her numb lips.

"Mr. Tod?"

**Woot cliffy and I apologize for any delays as due to college: (but I'll keep writing as much as possible. Thank you all!**


End file.
